Sith Reborn
by King-Naberius
Summary: Their Empire destroyed, the Sith have decided to leave the galaxy in exile, to rebuild all that they had lost. Their exile brought them to a distinct corner of a new galaxy and it is here that they shall rebuild all that they had lost. It is here that a new Sith Empire shall arise from the ashes of their old Empire, only this time more dangerous than before.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Malachor V, Malachor System**

Malachor V

A planet in the Malachor System, once belonging to those of the Sith Empire, and the now destroyed New Sith Empire.

Malachor served as one of the planets to be ruled by the Sith, followers of the dark side of the force, who have built an empire that had lasted for centuries.

Now, their very empire, in which they had built, to last for countless years has fallen, due to infighting and the continuous wars that they had fought against the old republic, has finally shown its worn on the Sith Empire and their military power. Without a new ruler, to lead them, the many sith resume their struggle for power amongst one another, leaving themselves weakened and battered to the point that the old republic would swoop in and finish them off without any effort.

Many sith have fallen to the old republic, but to Darth Darius, no more shall fall today, and no more shall fall the day after.

Darius is a man, in his middle 30s, with wavy black hair and sulfuric yellow eyes; the traditional eye colour of the sith.

It is here, at Malachor V, that he had gathered a large assembly of ships here; ships that belong to many surviving sith lords and warriors from planets that have yet to be touched by the Old republic's purging campaign; Belkadan, Sernpidal, Ziost, Ashas Ree and many other minor planets. Also, present at this assembly, were loyal allies of the Sith; Mandalorian clans, Sith cults and organizations, loyal scientists of Kamino, allied Twi'leks, Chiss, and many more.

Darth Darius's objective; to travel as far away from this galaxy as possible. He knew that if the sith were to stay here, then they would forever be stuck in a never ending cycle with the Jedi, who would no doubt wage war after war with them, whether war was declared by them, or by the sith themselves. The continuous wars and battles that they had waged, have weakened the sith completely, and over the countless years, has made them weak. Darius's true purpose in his plan, is to find a new place to call them home; a place where they would be free from their accursed cycle with the Jedi, and can do whatever they want, without fearing for any opposition by the old republic or the jedi themselves, and Darius shall achieve this, by travelling to a new galaxy and make it their home.

Before the fall of Dromund Kaas, the planet in which he came from, his old master, Darth Brutus, had stumbled upon an ancient Rakatan ship, containing coordinates to a hyperspace lane near Malachor V, unknown to both Sith and Jedi. This hyperspace lane, that Brutus had uncovered, seems to lead to unknown and undiscovered part of the galaxy.

Brutus was meant to launch the expedition earlier this year, but the republic came and not just destroyed him, but Dromund Kaas city itself, and any remnant of sith knowledge and architecture remaining there.

Darius, will not fail this, just as his master did. He will not only finish his master's expedition, but shall lead the rebuilt and reborn Sith Empire, and restore their lost glory and power

"Captain Ronan" Darius addressed his captain, who stood with him at the bridge "How soon can we begin the journey into new space?"

"In a few minutes my lord" Captain Ronan told the sith lord "Some of the ships are still preparing for the initial journey ahead, while we are still waiting for those of Ziost and Kalakar Six"

"I see" Darius nodded "We will wait for them, but make sure that our defences are tightened, in case that we come under attack from the republic"

"Understood my lord" Ronan bowed "I will relay your orders to the other admirals"

"And, where is Arion and Lyla?" Darius asked him "I don't want them both in a bad spot, should things go bad"

"They are both currently in their dorms, my lord" Ronan told him "they are still jumpy from the slaughter at the Sith Temple"

"Ah yes" Darius nodded his head sadly at the reminder of that initial event during the battle of Dromund Kaas. It was a slaughter fest. Sith warriors; both experienced and inexperienced were slaughtered by the advancing Republican forces as they advanced throughout the city. It was unfortunate, that his two young apprentices; Arion and Lyla were both there during the initial slaughter. It was heartbreaking to Darius, that such young children had to be forced watch from their hiding place as their fellow friends and teachers be slaughtered like lambs, especially for poor young Lyla.

"Just make sure that they are ok" Darius also told him, not leaving his gaze from the large viewing window of the bridge

"Yes my lord" ronan nodded turning around and walked out of the bridge, doing what he was told by Darius. Minutes, after the captain had left the bridge, did another person entered the bridge. This person is in fact a female. She stood at a height of 5'8, has long black hair with bits of brown in her hair and possess the same sulfuric yellow eyes as he did. She wore a simple black robe, that perfectly hid her black and red battle armor underneath.

"Archimedia" Darius greeted the female sith lord of Ambria

" _Lord_ Darius" Archimedia mockingly replied with a bow "I am curious as to why we haven't gone to your 'haven' as you clearly stated in the meeting yet?"

"We are still waiting on Zalakar and Ziost to arrive" Darius told her. Archimedia scoffed

"Those two? Really?" Archimedia sighed "you have to bring traitors into this as well? We already have enough of people to bring with us. Ancient sith clans, mandalorians, kaminoans and what not, so what makes them any different?"

"Darth Ammon is known for his expertise in espionage" Darius replied back "and Darth Azazel for his sith beasts"

"Not that we need any beasts in our army" grumbled Archimedia, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We will need all the help we can get for reinstating ourselves, just like our ancestors did a long time ago"

"I know, of what our ancestors did to restore themselves to their former glory" Archimedia reminded him, that he wasn't the only one who knows that much of history as she and the other sith lords did "but to free ourselves from this continuous cycle as you describe, sounds to me that you are striving for something greater"

"Not for me" Darius responded "but for the future generations of the sith"

"Right" Archimedia nodded "We shall see"

"Lord Ammon and Azazel have arrived" A Sith Naval Officer reported

"Good" Darius nodded

"About time!" Archimedia shouted "We can finally leave this god forsaken part of the galaxy"

"Tell the ships to begin preparations for hyperspace jump" Darius ordered "It's time to leave this place"

 **xxxxxx**

It wasn't long, and the massive assembly of ships were finally ready to leave the galaxy and into a new one, a place to call home.

Many starfighters such as _Supremacy-Class Starfighters_ and _Extinction-Class Bombers_ began docking into their motherships, while civilian transports; designed for long travel, began moving into formation into the middle, so that starships like the _Centurion-Class Starships_ and _Harrower-Class_ would protect them from the sides from any attacks.

As soon as everything was ready, Darius and the first few ships jumped into Hyperspace, then followed by the next few and then the next few until more and more began jumping into hyperspace.

"We're next" Darth Ammon said to the admiral of his small ship. A few ships jumping into hyperspace later, and they were finally able to jump into hyperspace. Ammon's jumped into hyperspace….

Only for a _Valor-Class Cruiser_ to jump right into the path of Ammon's trajectory. Ammon didn't even know what had happened as his much smaller ship suddenly and violently crashed into the side of the much larger ship, exploding in a plume of fire and smoke.

This sent the remainder of the ships into overdrive, forcing many of the smaller ships to turn away from the much larger one, as the Harrowers and Terminus ships got into position to defend the transports, but as soon as they did, more and more _Valor-Class_ _cruisers_ and _Hammerhead-Class cruisers_ emerged from hyperspace, fully engaging the outnumbered sith ships.

Most of the smaller ships, managed to slip past the much larger republican ships and made their jump, but the more larger ships were now trapped by the republican ships, coming under heavy fire by them from all sides.

"Launch all fighters!" Darth Archimedia commanded "We need to break through the blockade!"

"Yes milady!"

Swarms of Supremacy fighters and Extinction bombers, swarmed out of their motherships and began engaging the republican ships and fighters, who also emerged from their motherships to engage the enemy.

It wasn't even a full minute, and already the sith ships were beginning to suffer heavy damage. Their shields would begin to fail due to the heavy bombardment of the republican ships, from all sides. The first major casualty for the sith came in the form of a laser shot penetrating through the ship's shields and into the ship's bridge, destroying all those who were in the bridge completely.

Archimedia growled as she surveyed the ongoing battle with her hologram projector. They were beginning to suffer heavy losses on their side; both armed and unarmed ships were being blasted out of the sky. She needed to change this battle around and get the others out of here, or else they would be slaughtered like lambs, just like what they did with those of Darth Viser of Begeren.

"Have the bombers do bombing runs on the closest ship" Archimedia ordered her naval officers "I don't care which Valor-Class they go with, carve out a hole for us to slip through to safety!"

"Yes milady!" they saluted back.

Coordinates and new mission assignments were quickly sent out to the sith fighters, who were doing their best to overwhelm the enemy, but found that they were at a stalemate with the republican fighters. With the new orders, they began targeting the closest ship, and with that target selected, they began swarming for one last run; knowing that if this does not work, then they would all die here.

The supremacy fighters were the first go to in, pelting the shields of the cruiser with en massed, rapid volleys of laser bolts. When they were done with their attack, the bombers were next, and once they closed the distance, they dropped their payloads onto the ship, heavily weakening that part of the ship's shields. Both runs suffered heavy losses, but these losses were necessary, as nothing cannot be achieved without sacrifice.

Once the initial runs were over on the targeted ship, and the fighters proceeded to returning to their motherships to refuel, Archimedia ordered what remaining ships were left to turn their guns and open fire with all they got on the weakened enemy ship. Soon, the remaining Harrowers were swiveling their batteries to the targeted ship and began firing at it.

Without anything answering back at them, the other republican ships, continued to pepper the Sith warships with their own forward batteries and turbolasers. Already four Harrowers were destroyed by their guns, and a fifth one was severely crippled by barrages of enemy fire.

Archimedia growled as she surveyed the battle. With the continuous loss of more and more ships, the chances of them escaping with Darius and the others was getting lower and lower by the minute. The bridge shook as her ship's shields absorbed another artillery bolt, but for how much longer is the question.

"Lady Archimedia! More ships are coming out of hyperspace!" An officer told her, making her growl once more. Is this how she is going to die? Blown to bits in her own ship and left drifting in the cold vacuum of space? She has so many other things to do in her life, like completing her experiments and what not, but this is how it ends. Depressing.

The ships that her officer told her emerged from hyperspace, but this was not the republican ships that she or her officers were expecting, but 5 Harrower-class dreadnoughts and 5 Terminus-class destroyers, who as soon as they exited hyperspace began firing on the unshielded side of the Valor-class ships, who focused most of their energy om mainly increasing their frontal shields and forward guns rather than their exposed and vulnerable side.

"Lady Archimedia! We are getting a transmission from them!"

"Put it through!" Archimedia ordered. Her officers did, and a hologram of a man appeared in front of her. Although his features could not be seen clearly due to the colouring of the hologram, but his height is made clear; that he stood at a height of 5"10 and that he wore a Black cloak just like Archimedia.

"Darth Xavier?" Archimedia gasped in shock "I thought you were dead!?"

"And I thought you were dead in our own lab when I heard that the Old Republic raided your lab in Centares" Xavier responded back casually.

"Forget that, it is very appreciated that you are here, Lord Xavier"

"Whatever" The sith lord shrugged in response "Let's just get out of here anyways. As soon as I destroy these ships, steer clear and jump quickly"

The Valor-Class ships tried to turn their guns and fire back at the new comers, but were soon crippled and destroyed by the onslaught of volleys. Three Valor-Class were initially destroyed by the newcomers, allowing Archimedia along with the others including, The Blackguard, some of the Mandalorian clans that were trapped alongside them, Sisters of Seelah, The Mecrosa Order, Ember of Vahl and the Nightsisters.

Once everyone was safe, Darth Xavier and his contingent soon followed after.

 **xxxxxx**

"What are our losses?" Darius asked Archimedia through their hologram transmitter.

"We lost 10 ships Lord Darius" Archimedia told him "Casualties include Darth Ammon, Vesta and Xera"

"Damn" Ronan muttered "That's some of the main Sith lords that we have lost"

"A tragic end to them three" Darius said "But their sacrifice had allowed us to lead our remaining people to a new home"

"The Hyperion highway won't be accessible to them after 5000 years" Xavier said "Which leaves us 500 years to prepare and grow in our new home, filled with religious fanatics of the dark side"

"Cults like that of Revan and Vahl will be kept in check, Xavier" Darius reminded the young sith lord "What is important to us is the renewal and rebirth of the Sith Empire"

"Sure, hopefully, them Revanites and Vahlites don't bite us in the ass later on with their fanatical nature" Xavier pointed out the obvious to Darius one last time "God, why does this remind me of something that I have never heard or witness before?" He mused to himself

 **End**

 **1) The Rakatans, will play a major role in this story, although they will not be present in it at all. They will lay the foundations that would essentially make this story work.**

 **2) To make the Sith Empire in the warhammer 40k verse, more sith-like, they won't be having necron tech or what not. Techs like disruptors would be reversed engineered from attempts by Sith scientists (Attempts would always end in failure, with a little bit of headway or small success). The Sith empire will also be once in awhile, be saying words and phrases from the sith language.**

 **3) The location of the Sith Empire will be different. The Hyperion Region/Unknown Region. They would then expand into the Umbria Region located below the Pacificus segmentum and then north into the Veiled Region itself.**

 **4) The Sith Empire will have some Dark Eldar allies # Client states, but all but a selected one or two would be considered trustful, and those that aren't, well at least they have some 'house cleaning' to do.**

 **5) Warships surrounding their fellow cargo ships, is a basic formation (I think its called, i'm not an expert in naval warfare and tactics) that navies would do to protect their cargo ships. The spaniards were known for doing this to protect their treasure ships from pirate attacks.**

 **So what do you think? Is it a better start than my other version of my warhammer x star wars story? Leave a review on what you think.**

 **Next chapter will be longer than this, and it may or may not be divided into two parts, since I am aiming for a 6-8k long chapter for chapter 1.**

 **Next Chapter: Emergence**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** With their empire in ruins, Darth Darius, along with many followers of the dark side, as well as allies decide to leave the galaxy in order to look for a

new home to recuperate themselves. Now, 300 years later, in the grim future of a distant galaxy, a new power emerges from the corners of the galaxy.

 _ **Timeline:**_ Before events of Dawn of War.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Do not own Warhammer 40k or Star wars. They both belong to their respective owners.

 _ **Chapter 1 - Emergence (1)**_

 **300 years later, Illyria, Illyria System, Phobos Sector, Veiled Region**

Above the feral world of Illyria, a Lush Jungle World located in the Veiled Region were 8 ships; 1 _Adeptus-Mechanicus Battleship_ and 7 _Adeptus-Mechanicus Cruisers_ emerged from their travels through warp space.

These Adeptus Mechanicus are apart of the Imperium of Man; galactic, and highly religious empire, who mostly control nearly all the corners of the milky way galaxy. Created by the Emperor of Man, they have existed for countless millennia, although at this current time and age, they are suffering from both external issues; being the many wars that they have waged against many of the other races of the galaxy from Orks and Eldar to the forces of Chaos, and Internal issues, being corruption and hidden foes present within the Imperium.

In the bridge of the mechanicus battleship, in which the metal protectors which covered the windows, were being currently retracted to allow those in the bridge, view of their destination. Amongst crewman that serve on the bridge, was the leader and head of the Explorator Fleet; Magos Explorator Argus.

Magos Explorator Argus, is what one, who originate outside of the Imperium would call a cyborg; half human, half machine, and yet he looked more of a machine than human. This is due to their dedication to their god; The Machine God, that they have forsaken their human parts and have replaced them with machine parts in order to emulate the sacred form of the machine. Argus wore a bright red cloak, which is a common thing worn by members of the Adeptus Mechanicus. He held an Arc Lance in one hand, which is unusual for a Magos like Argus, and has an Arc Pistol that was in its holster at his side. He had a Servo-arm on his back as well, along with another servo-arm, only that it had a drill instead of a mechanical hand. His single right eye was replaced with a bionic one, that glowed bright red and his mouth area was mostly covered with a mechanical mask, hooked up by some tubes and wiring. Argus is accompanied by some Servo-skulls who act as his familiars.

Argus turned to a Tech-Priest, who had accompanied him on his explorations for nearly 40 years now, and was a dear close friend to Argus. Nicholas Kotov, was his name. Like him, most of his body was replaced with mechanical parts, and he wore white robes instead of the bright red that the mechanicus mostly wear.

"After a long, difficult journey we have arrived at our destination, old friend" Argus said to the tech-priest. "Navigation was difficult, as expected of the Veiled Region, but in the end it is worth it"

"What makes the Veiled Region so important to our exploration?" Nicholas asked the Magos "I know we are here to explore and chart the region, but what makes the Veiled Region, especially important for us to spend a lot of time here, despite the dangers present in this region?"

"In time the resources of the Imperium would become spent" Argus explained to his friend "Although we are currently having no problem with resources at the moment, there will come a time when we do finally run out of them-"

"So we come here to look for worlds that have rich supplies of resources for the Imperium" Nicholas finished for him

"Precisely" Argus nodded "This exploration is to help find worlds that can supply the Imperium with resources for the next many years to come, should current world's who's mines would become exhausted in the future, and this world shall be the first to be explored for its secrets and values"

Nicholas nodded "Well then, shall we begin with an Auger scan of the planet?" Nicholas suggested

"Of course, activate the Auger Array" Argus ordered the crewmen on the bridge. They complied as they began activating and flicking various switches for the Auger Array. The scanner activated and began scanning the planet and its surface. Once they completed the scan they were surprised at what they found

"It seems that this world possesses a lot of valuable resources" Argus said, reading the information provided by the scan

"And not to mention there are pockets of humans here, I say Feral, as there are no cities of advance structure or technology here" Nicholas added

"And it seems that there is also a crashed ship located here" Argus said "We shall start there"

"Hopefully that ship has something of value in it"

 **xxxxxxx**

It wasn't long till Imperium shuttle ships began descending down towards the surface, and towards the crashed ship. 3 _Valkyries_ accompanied by some _Lightning Fighters_ as escorts, as they made their way towards the crash site. Inside the lead dropship were both Argus and Nicholas, who were accompanied by some Skitarii Rangers. There were also another squad of Skitarii Rangers in the other gunshi and a squad of hypaspists in the other gunship.

Once the gunships were in atmosphere and that they were clear of any threat, the Lightning fighters turned around and began making their way back to the Battleship, their assignment already complete, leaving the gunships to make the rest of the journey, not that there was anything in this feral world that can threatened them. It didn't take long for the valkyries to finally come into view of the crashed imperium ship.

It was a large ship, if you piece back the broken parts of it together. It is approximately as long as a _Devastation-Class Cruiser_ , a cruiser used by the Forces of Chaos. Its designs and shape, was ancient, something that Argus instantly noticed as he hopped off his gunship. Never had he seen a ship in design such as this in his entire life as a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Ideas began surfing through his head as he though many hypotheses about the ship's origins.

Was this ship from the time before the Age of Strife? Was it from the golden age of humanity? So many thoughts and ideas flowed through his head, and Argus was going to make sure that every single one of them was answered.

"Begin setting a perimeter" Nicholas told the rangers "And begin setting fortifications for a base. We're gonna be here for awhile, and I think you all know that"

The rangers chuckled in response, knowing the sense of adventure that their Magos had, and so went off to do their assignment; unloading materials off from the valkyries. The valkyries soon left the site, flying back to the ships to bring in more troops and supplies for their base.

"What do you think that we would find in the ship?" Nicholas asked Argus "Some STCs perhaps?"

"A whole load would do to be honest" Argus commented, earning a chuckle from his friend "To start the adventure off you know, and thus, I claim this world in the name of the Imperium of man and of the Machine god"

While work was going on, their arrival however, did not go unnoticed by feral tribes, who followed the ships to the crash site, and were watching them from the shadows of the trees.

"What should we do?" Asked a tribesmen to the tribal leader "They are not of the empire"

"Yes, they are the ones that our masters have warned us about" The Tribal leader said "I believe that we should send a message to them, that machine men have landed on our home"

"Yes chieftain" the tribesmen obeyed

"And it is best that we too prepare, it is time to earn our new masters favour by aiding them in this upcoming skirmish"

 **Morrigan, Morrigan System, Sith Core Worlds, Greater Hyperious Region, Hyperious Region**

300 years ago, this world was once a desolated and broken world, a wasteland in which nothing could live. However, when the Sith came after their long journey through the Hyperion Highway, they had the world terraformed in a suitable world for them to colonise, using terraforming technology developed by Archimedia during the journey.

The world became a lush, green but most importantly livable world, it's climate similar to that of both Naboo and Dromund Kaas, and thus the world became the new capital of Darius reinstated Sith Empire, and the once desolated world was given a name.

Morrigan

In honour of someone that Darius once knew.

From then on, the Sith would expand out rapidly from Morrigan, taking new territories and worlds with each conquest and war in their new home. The Hyperious, Umbria and now the Veiled Region have been claimed by the Sith Empire, with an expeditionary force in both the Halo Stars and the Eastern Fringe. Their conquests, however, did not come without sacrifice and loss. Their wars and battles have cost them many lives, their wars were difficult and brutal, with the most brutal and difficult of them all, was the _Necro-Sith Wars_ , in which the Arotepk Dynasty nearly invaded Morrigan if not for the sacrifice of many to stop them. Of the sith that had come to this new galaxy, only Darius remained

Darth Darius, the Wise as he was called, had for the past 300 years, had been living for as long as 275 years already, and this is thanks to his strong bond with the force and the wonders of advance medical science

The planet in which the Sith had declared their capital, is double the size of Terra, or Holy Terra as the Imperium call their homeworld and capital planet and is surrounded by two moons; the volcanic, but industrial moon of Nemain and the fertile, lush plain and mountainous world of Badh.

 **Morrigan City, Morrigan**

Ever since the planet was made as the capital of the Sith Empire, the population of the planet prospered. What started as a small city quickly grew into a planned mega city that sprawled the entire continent that it was built on. The buildings and layout of the city were reminiscent to Dromund Kaas. The city contained many important buildings including the The Sith Trade Center, The Sith Academy, and The Emperor's Palace, or commonly known as the Sith Palace.

It is here, in the Emperor's Palace, that Darius himself is currently sitting on the throne. He is now 275 years old, but actually looked to be in his 60s. He wore clothing similar to a Sith Acolyte, with the exception of a face mask and that there were more armor on him than a typical Sith Acolyte and that the composition of the armor was of Mandalorian Iron.

He was currently resting on his throne, in deep thought of the empire that he had worked so hard to create. After 300 years of constant struggles and wars, he had finally carved out a strong sith empire; an empire that could at last, destroy the Jedi and all that they had built, but that won't happen within the next 200 years, as the highway that they had came through would not open for another 200 years. For they, they would build up their strength and develop new technologies such as Disruptors and Graviton guns, although they could not duplicate the necrons technology at least they could develop something out of their advance techs, techs that would prove useful against the Jedi, when they finally are purged from the galaxy, should that time ever come.

Darius was also in deep thought about his position of Emperor, should he at last give up the throne and give it to his most worthy heir.

Arion, commonly known by other sith lords and warriors as Darth Karna.

Darth Karna had spent a majority of his time being kept in Cryo-sleep, as well as his sister, as Darius told them that their time wasn't right. He wanted to make sure that the empire that he had built would be strong and stable for Karna, should Darius finally give the throne to his adopted son. Unfortunately, this does not come without opposition to the throne. A rival of Karna, Darth Lucifer plans to take the throne should he himself ever die, but for as long as he was alive, he would make sure that Lucifer won't take the throne. He knew what kind of person Lucifer is, as are the other oppositions to the throne; Darth Malphas and Darth Lupus. These kind of people would only bring destruction to the empire that he had worked so hard to build, and so he would do everything in his power to keep them away from the throne.

He would have thought more about them if not for the doors to his throne room, being pushed opened and a single Sith Acolyte stepped forward, getting his attention.

"Hail Emperor Darius, the Wise" The Acolyte addressed the emperor, kneeling.

"Arise, loyal warrior" Darius told the Acolyte "What news do you bring to me?"

"Last remnants of the Veiled Region are being subjugated by Sith legions; 120th, 345th and the 87th. The Rak'Gol are no more. The 12th Expeditionary Force in the Halo Stars made sure of that. The 180th Sith Legion have defeated the Necrons at New Centares and Legion 666th have crushed the Dark Eldar rebellion on Erudas"

"I see" Darius nodded, coughing a little bit "I suppose you have more to say?"

"Yes my lord, it seems that a Mechanicus Fleet had arrived on Illyria the Sith Acolyte said "they haven't moved on, as they are searching through a ruined imperium ship that we already searched, but soon they would, and if they do-"

"We would be discovered" Darius sighed "We are not ready to reveal ourselves just yet"

"I know my lord, which is why we must send the 125th Sith Legion to Illyria, they are the nearest legion to Illyria"

"No"

"P-pardon, my lord?"

"The 125th have suffered heavy casualties against the Necrons, and thus, they will remain on Rorak Prime to replenish" Darius explained "Send the 666th legion to deal with the trespassers"

"But isn't Lord Karna-"

"I know my son is currently stamping out a treacherous rebellion with one of our client states, but even with his absence, the dark eldar would think twice of raising their arms against us or against my son's legion, Now send him the message, or I will find someone else to do it"

"Y-yes my emperor, r-right away!" The acolyte panicked as he rushed out to do just that

Darius sighed in response, leaning back against the throne

 **Erudas, Erudas System, Kaal Sector, Lesser Hyperious Region, Hyperious Region**

Erudas was a world located in the Lesser Hyperious Region.

Here on this rocky and sandy desert world, reminiscence to that of Tatooine, that the Dark Eldar of the Sundered Heart are located. This world was given to them by the Sith Emperor as a sign of trust and good intentions between them. However, things did not last as some of the Dark Eldar Client states began breaking their vows and attacking the Sith Empire. The Sundered Heart were one of these client states, who had broken their pact, by enslaving an entire town of people on the world of Agamar and so the Emperor had sent not only a Mandalorian Contingent to Agamar, as a large population of Agamar were Mandalorian, but also the most fierce and feared of Sith Legions formed throughout the years; Sith Legion 666th, or commonly known as _Trihexa's Wrath_.

It didn't take long for both forces to simply destroy the rebelling Eldar, making sure to have them remember what happens when you betray the sith. Karna made sure of this, by having their flagship, with their Archon and others with different positions of power inside, and using the force, crashed the ship into another dark eldar ship before crushing them both. He then did something, that he had read on an ancient text that he found some time ago, something called Decimation; in which every tenth man, eldar in this case, were taken out of the ranks, and those that weren't were made to beat their comrades to death, not that Karna think they are close to one another anyways. Any dark eldar that didn't do as they were told, were either fed to one of the Sith beasts, or were subjugated to Darth Plato's current experiment; Subject: Blackwing. In which they would experimented in front of everyone.

No eldar dared to do rash against them.

Darth Karna sighed as he leaned back into the chair that he was sitting on.

Due to he and his sister being cryo-freeze a lot of times, they were a lot younger than everyone else, with some people who were once in their age group when they first arrived being 280 years older than them now. He is now 20 years old after all this time, with medium black hair and sulfuric yellow eyes; a trait shared by all sith. He wore armour similar to that of Darth Revan, with the exception of added armor on his legs and arms. It was black and red in colour; the traditional colour of the Sith Empire.

Karna sighed once more, as he reached for his datapad to look at the influx of messages that he is receiving. As of right now, they were boarding the prisoners to be given to their more trusting dark eldar allies to do what they want to them.

 _Orks wiped out on New Klatooine and Cerea_

 _New Sith Academies built on Oberon, Anzat and New Castell_

 _23rd Sith Corps and 45th Sith Attack Battalion reorganized into 476th Sith Legion_

 _Colonisation beginning soon on Felgaria,Telemachos, Malia, New Sarka and New Bespin_

With each new message, Karna deleted them, as they were irrelevant to him. The door to his room slid opened and a Sith Blackguard stepped forward

"Lord Karna" The emotionless, feminine tone of the Blackguard addressed the young sith "We have finished transporting the survivors to the dropships to be brought to other loyal Archons and their Kabals for use"

"Thank you for telling me , Seilah" Karna thanked her "Anything else?"

"Emperor Darius has sent us an assignment to destroy an Imperium expedition force at Illyria" She told him "No survivors and any traces of them being there"

"Seems that Lucifer is getting rusty" Karna chuckled "He was meant to make sure that the worlds he has taken are reinforced with at least a small garrison. Guess I have to clean up the shit that he left behind. Disgusting" he muttered angrily, getting up "Tell Gawain that he is in charge here while I'm gone. Send a message to Plato that I'll be needing the _Crippler._ I have some lost 'tourists' to take care of"

"As you command my liege"

 **End**

 **1) I looked this up and it is true. Humans in the star wars universe can live as long as 300 years due to advancements in medical science and technology. It is longer however, for force users. Yoda for example, lived for 900 years thanks to his strong connection with the force. But I am not sure on looks in these ages so if I did something wrong please pm me about it and I will fix it.**

 **2) Morrigan, Badb and Nemain, are named the three figures; all sisters called 'three Morrigna', from Irish Mythology.**

 **3) Sith Core Worlds, are located in the Greater Hyperious Region, near the Hyperion Highway. They contain the main core worlds of the Sith including Morrigan, New Mandalore, New Ziost and Agamar**

 **4) Blackguards were originally a Sith organization but were reorganised into being the Sith Emperor's Elite bodyguards. They are almost as strong as the Custodes and this is due to the genetic enhancements and augments that they have received during training.**

 **5) The Kabal of the Sundered Heart is a Kabal that I have made for the sake of this chapter. They are a space-faring kabal who settled on the world given to them by Darius only to betray him and thus their betray had lead to their destruction.**

 **6) Kabals have their own regions of influence in Commorragh, according to Lexicanum, with the exception of one or two who are spacefaring or exiled.**

 **Wasn't exactly long like I wanted this chapter to be, but I'd want to make the rest of the chapters coming forward a little more longer for now on (As close to 5k or 6k as much as possible). This chapter and the next will be an exception.**

 **Client States**

Kabal of the Sundered Heart (Destroyed)

Kabal of the Jade Knife (Destroyed)

Kabal of the Poisoned Heart (Punished)

Kabal of the Pierced Eye (Destroyed)

Kabal of the Black Rose (Punished)

Da Angry Choppaz (Destroyed)

Black Skullz (Destroyed)

 **Allies**

Kabal of the Severed

Kabal of the Obsidian Rose

Children of Thorns

Cult of the Impaled

Cult of the Red Grief

Bad Moons

Ork Empire of Octarius

Blood Axes (Gorgutz)

Waaagh! Ghazghkull

Farsight Enclave


	3. Chapter 2

**Rabid Armenian:** It's not exactly short if anything this is a average chapter length that i read so you're good.

Also I wonder if this will be commentators contribute like the last story or is this all lore base factions within 40k.

 **Answer:** Not really. Unlike ROTS, Sith Reborn will not have commentators contribute. Instead will be lore based. I might do in fact, add certain commentator contributes should it ever comes to that in the story.

 **Rc481777:** Calling Orks "Allies" is a bit of a stretch. Battle-buddies or, "I pay you lots of shinyiess to attack people not me", maybe, but allies, eeehhh?

Making allies with Chaos or dark eldar cults is risky to say the least.

The Enclave is probably the actual closes thing to an ally, in that it's a mutually beneficial relationship, beyond that though, they're probably using the sith as a buffer

 **Answer:** Orks are more of "Battle-buddies" and "I pay you shiny things and weapons to attack people and not my empire" kind of allies. Besides, there's a reason why the Sith Allied with them, all you have to do, is look at a map of the galaxy and point out major Ork locations, waaghs and stuff.

Dark Eldar and Wych cults are kinda risky to ally with I agree, but they, with the exception of one or two, have their uses (E.g raiding, harassing etc), but like the Orks; they have their uses, especially in intense and severe training. _If,_ they decide to do something stupid, then it's their death then.

The Farsight Enclave I agree. They are the only thing close to an ally for the Sith Empire.

 **Fellowman:** Why are the sith allies with prominent groups in both the dark eldar and orks? This doesn't seem canon for either species. The dark eldar, like all eldar, will seek to make a better compromise that benefits them more and would most likely have a convoluted plan of escape, which is their schtick: Hit and run. They'd view the sith as inferior monkeigh and would only enter an alliance in which the sith will be either taken to commorragh or taken full advantage of and then taken to commorragh. Gorgutz and Ghazghkull are proud warlords that are considered orky by most orks, and though they may ally with some the imperium or eldar(mainly gorgutz), such an alliance would only form due to the existence of a larger, more pressing threat, and it would be rather short lived. Also, I don't know about the farsight enclaves making friends with... suspicious people.. trade agreements maybe and non aggression pacts, but a true alliance? Unlikely. The farsight enclaves are the least trusting of the Tau and most knowledgeable on stuff like this.

 **Answer:** Like I said, dark eldar temporary allies, and orks too, farsight enclave would be the more trusting of allies. Although they do have other allies, especially with a _renegade_ ….

 _ **Chapter 1 - Emergence (2)**_

" _Our time has come again. From our wretched exile, we have rebuilt, we have corrected our mistakes and learned from them to make us stronger. While you, the Imperium, waged your petty wars of self-righteousness and belief, we grew strong and powerful. You thought yourselves to be the only ones to rule the galaxy, as what your emperor 'decreed'. You assumed that no other, besides Chaos in the galaxy could challenge your might….. you are deceived, and because of this, you will suffer for your arrogance" ~ Darth Karna speaking to the High Lords of Terra at the Negotiations at_

 **Illyria, Illyria System, Phobos Sector, Veiled Region**

It has been two days, and Argus and his friend Nicholas, along with the Skitarii rangers and Hypaspists that were with him were making some decent progress in studying the remnants of the ship for any discovery.

The ship was split into several parts and crashed into different spots a few feet from each took then awhile to find the part where the bridge was located but when they did, the only thing difficult thing however was getting to the bridge. Various routes and corridors to the bridge were deemed unstable to cross or were inaccessible due to the path being blocked. It took a while longer for them to reach the bridge, but when they finally did reach the bridge, they found nothing.

Magos Argus, who was expecting an STC to be in the bridge after all these years, didn't expect not to be there. Surprisingly for him, the ship's main systems were still active even after all these years. He had checked the system not twice but thrice already, and there was nothing in the system that showed an STC of some sorts. He scanned the system again, and that is when he found something intriguing after checking the logs.

These systems were just accessed just a week ago.

But this shouldn't be possible? These systems were never even touched for centuries to begin with. If so, then that means, that someone else had taken the STC from the ruined ship, possibly a week ago, before they arrived here.

But who? Is the question…

This is something that he want to find out himself after making sure that they did not miss anything of importance on this planet, but for now, he needed to go and report to command to send a colonisation along with a small fleet to help subdue the world of the feral humans and bring them into the light of the emperor, and of the machine god.

"Magos Argus" a Skitarii ranger addressed him, walking up towards the magos "We found something of importance"

"Good" Argus nodded happily, although one couldn't tell if he were smiling or not because of his mouth being covered by a metal plating. "Is it an STC? Or a relic of ancient imperial age?"

"Maybe, Magos Argus" the ranger replied

"If not then what is it?"

"We aren't sure what it is, it is best that you see for yourself" the ranger said. Argus nodded as he followed his ranger. The ranger lead him to an area near the part of the ship that contained the bridge. It was here that a small camp was made near the ship, and it was here that Argus saw one of his Tech-priests; Viktor, was his name, being treated by his friend; Telemachos. It was what was away from them is what drew his attention.

On a table a few feet from the two tech-priests is what appears to be a small black triangle with gold ornaments decorating the object and also emitted a red glow. As Argus went closer, he suddenly began feeling this sense of dread and fear over him, as if he should just give in and submit, to cower and flee before this power. Argus quickly came to realize that this is the same feeling on the ship, except that it was much more powerful and suffocating than in the ship.

"Was it this that you had found?" Argus asked the Ranger, pointing at the triangle object laid perfectly still on the table.

"Yes Magos" The ranger nodded "While we were searching through the wreckage we stumbled upon this item here amongst the wreckage. Viktor tried to move it but he was immobilized"

"Immobilized?" Argus raised an eyebrow

"Fear" the ranger answered "And a sense of fright. When viktor touched that object, he just suddenly began backing away from it in fear, and that he just kept muttering stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"That we should run, run as far away from here as possible" the ranger said "From the shadow that would consume the galaxy"

 **Hyperspace route, an hour away from Illyria,** _ **Anthelion (Executor-class Star Dreadnaught)**_

Karna silently watched from the window of the bridge of his capital ship; The _Anthelion;_ a massive 19 kilometer longship of the _Super-class Star Destroyers_ class. They are by far the largest and most powerful class of imperial starships that the Sith empire had ever created or ever fielded before. It took 30 years for the ship to be finished being fully constructed due to strain on resources from the Necro-Sith wars, but once it was fully built, and was tested in battle against the Necrons and later the Orks, further plans to build more of these powerful ship were approved by the Emperor; who ordered a total of 20 more to be constructed, although it would take a decade or more to be fully completed, due to the sheer size of all of them and not to mention the amount of resources that had to be put into the project.

The ship had 13 engine thrusters to help it move across space, and was filled with over 5,000 turbolaser batteries, although Karna had some replaced some of the turbolasers with some medium laser cannons to help defend against enemy fighter craft. He knew of the dangers of such a ship. The ship, was designed for one purpose, and that was brute, and sheer firepower. Having a ship with just turbolasers and not any other means of defence, leaves the ship vulnerable to strikes from much smaller ships like starfighters, which is why ships like the Anthelion are always supported with other starships mainly _Imperial-II Star Destroyers_ or the new but rare _Resurgent-class Battlecruisers,_ along with numerous starfighters of their own. Accompanying the massive dreadnaught of a ship, are four _Imperial-II Star Destroyers_ , _3 Praetor Mk II Battlecruiser, 2 Raider-II Corvette_ and a single _Gladiator-II class Star Destroyer._

As Karna continue to watch the white lines of hyperspace zoom by, he was approached from behind by Seilah, who walked towards him. Once she got to a considerable distance, she knelt down.

"Lord Karna" Seilah addressed him.

"What is it, Seilah?"

"The Crippler, will arrive at Illyria at the same time as we depart from hyperspace" Seilah told him

"Good" Karna nodded "Has there been any other messages from the tribal leader?"

"No, but he said that he and his men would join us in the upcoming fight"

Karna nodded, happy that a loyal ally of the sith would aid them "And has Gawain finished with escorting the prisoners to Plato and Salaine Morn of the Kabal of the Shadowed Thorn"

"Good, now tell me, Seilah, what was this Imperium ship that had crashed on illyria long ago? I am curious as to how outsiders had managed to just appear and just raid a Sith Temple on New Raxus"

"The Imperium ship that crashed on Illyria, was actually a ship from what they call the Dark Age of Technology. You already know the effects of warp travel, so I won't have to explain it, the ship appeared out of its time and once it did raided a sith temple on New Raxus and left. We pursued the ship and destroyed it over illyria, where we did an extraction of artifacts stolen by them, but didn't stay long to finish the excavation-"

"Because the Necrons currently occupied the region and were nearby" Karna finished "If they stayed longer, then they would have been attacked from the rear. All of the stolen artifacts, apart from two were found at the crash site"

"Yes; The Holocron of the Dark Underlord, and a holocron belonging an _Iru garthaz nulisi"_ Seilah spat the last three words with venomous hatred.

"Should Vahl reward us with luck with the finding of the object, then we can destroy it"

"I don't understand as to why Cassius would decided to bring such a thing with him on the journey"

"He was a Grey Jedi after all" Karna raised shrugged his shoulders "Someone who studied both aspects of the force. Darius let him be until his death, then darius ordered any knowledge of Cassius to be erased"

"Good riddance to any knowledge of the _Iru"_ Karna agreed with Seilah "And with this one's destruction, then we can finally be fully rid of the knowledge of the Jedi"

 **10 mins before battle begins, Illyria, Illyria System, Phobos Sector, Veiled Region**

"Argus"

Argus, who was sitting on a chair in his sleeping quarters of the headquarters that he had his rangers and hypaspist built, up from his data slate

"Yes Nicholas?"

"This old man wants to see you" Nicholas told him, stepping aside to let an old man who wore tribal shaman clothing in "He says that he has information about 'recent' events"

"Do you now?" Argus asked the old man, who nodded in response

"Yes, and this is dire information" the old man said "Allow me to introduce myself first of all, it's Adair, of the Keltatoi Tribe"

"Argus, of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and of the Imperium of Man" Argus introduced himself "So what is it that is important?"

"That you should leave this planet, as soon as possible" Adair told him "And as far away from this region of space as possible"

"And why should we, leave this area that has yet to be touched by the emperor's light?"

"This region, and the regions beyond this region, I believe, are already touched, but not by your emperor of course" Adair told him as he began explaining to Argus "Beyond the veiled, lies a shadow, that had been slowly been spreading its influence to the edges of your Imperium"

"Go on…" Argus urged him to continue, becoming interested in this story

 **xxxxxx**

In the hangar of the Anthelion, black and red Sith troopers could be seen being lead by their Sergeants into their assigned landing crafts. Their armor hadn't gone through much changes over the course of 300 years; it was still same design and is still made of Duraplast; the only changes done to it were the leg armor being more "freed up" allowing for better mobility in battle, and their helmets; the visors were extended to allow more vision for the trooper and the helmets now contained targeting systems, communication systems and decent air filters installed in them.

If there was thing that they kept the same for the armor, was that they still, even to this day, instilled fear into their enemies

" _No one knows where they come from" Adair continued on "But their origins does not matter, what matters is that they are on a complete different level, and they are unlike any that you have faced before in your millenniums of existence"_

" _They're a force to be feared and awed. They possess technology and weapons unlike of that you have witnessed or seen before. Their soldiers instill fear into the hearts of the weak-minded"_

Pilots in pure black armor with small life support packs attached in front of their armor were scaling up ladders in order to board their starfighters; mainly TIE/Supremacy Fighters Mk. IV and TIE/Extinction Bombers Mk. III. Once in their fighters, they began starting up the fighter's system

" _Their ships, could destroy entire worlds, and their fighters, quick and agile" Adair took a moment to pause before continuing "But it is not their soldiers that you should fear or be thinking about"_

Darth Karna, flanked by both Seilah and another Blackguard, walked towards his personnel transport; a _Delta-Class Shuttle._ Awaiting for him, were two more Blackguard, who stood still on either side of the ramp as he and Seilah and the other blackguard walked up the ramp before they joined them

" _It is those who lead them, is who you should really fear"_

" _Who?"_

 **The** _ **Ark of Mars,**_ **Space** __ **over** **Illyria, Illyria System, Phobos Sector, Veiled Region**

Tech-priest Archibald was placed in charge of the Mechanicus fleet high on orbit whilst Magos Argus and some others went off to do some excavations of lost human relics of a bygone era. He, like all members of the other members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, were a mix of human flesh and machine, with most of their human parts replaced with bionics. He was currently just chilling on the Explorator Mago's chair, doing nothing but reading from a data slate, when one of the tech priests disturbed his reading

"What is it, Marcus?" Archibald asked of the young tech-priest

"We've detected several ships on radar" Marcus told the mechanicus in charge of the explorator fleet. This got Archibald off his seat, dropping the data slate on the desk in front of the seat

"Friend or foe?" Archibald asked him

"Neither. These ships are unlike any we have seen before" Marcus began "We are currently trying to raise them, but we simply cannot raise them"

"Alert the Magos" Archibald ordered Marcus. The ships that Marcus told him about soon came into view, and like he said, they were unlike anything that they had ever seen before. If there was one thing that he could point out is that these ships were tiny! He doesn't even know if he could call them ships at all. They were nowhere near the size of an actual ship from any known faction. But, what makes them distinctive, was their wedge shape, almost like a dagger.

Two more of these dagger-like ships appeared beside the four smaller ships, surprising Archibald

" _Some kind of new space travel tech?"_ Archibald thought in his mind. A few seconds passed, and another ship appeared…

And right over them

Archibald dropped his staff in shock and awe as he stared up in disbelief and fear. This has probably be the most biggest ship that he had ever seen in his entire life; possibly bigger than any known Ork-converted Space Hulks that he had known or seen. Now that was something he could call a ship.

And something that he doesn't about this ship, is the fact that the ship's cannons were directly pointing at them.

"Raise void shields, and prepare all guns for firing!" Archibald ordered Marcus "And get that message to Argus!"

"We did!" Said a female tech-priest by the name of Merope, who was on the vox communicator "But something is blocking the signal to the surface"

"We must be being jammed" Another tech-priest named Ronan concluded

"Archibald, we are getting a message from the unknown vessel!" Merope said, pointing at the flashing light of the vox communicator

"...put it through" Archibald said, after carefully consideration. Merope nodded and pressed the button.

" _Greetings, captain of this ship"_ A voice spoke, making all occupants in the bridge look at the vox communicator _"You are trespassing in Sith space. I would advice you surrender, and if you do no one would be harmed or killed today"_

"Who are you?" Archibald demanded at the speaker "and why are you here?"

" _Does it matter who I am?"_ the speaker said in response _"What matters is the lives of those with you, do the wise thing and just surrender, I promise that you would be treated kindly"_

"And why should I believe you?" Archibald said in response. Silence filled the Mechanicus bridge as the tech-priests all waited for the speaker's response. Suddenly, the bridge was filled with laughter from the vox speaker, but this wasn't just laughter, no, it was too cold, dark and evil-like to be consider laughing by any of them, however for those who fight for the Sith, it was normal in terms of sound

"Of course, of course" Karna chortled "why believe the words of a sith anyways?"

And with that, all hell broke loose, as the turbolasers of the Anthelion began firing

 **xxxxx**

"So this Sith Empire has been preparing for war for over 300 years?" Argus said

"Yes, they have been waiting for this moment for a long time now" Adair said to Argus "And with you here, this would more than likely give them a perfect excuse for them to start invading the Imperium"

"Why do you care about us and not hating us like the rest of your tribesmen" Argus asked him "and how do I know that this isn't all a simple trick?"

"Because if there is one thing I believe in, it is there is no order in this galaxy. There is only darkness, and with the Sith, even more darkness, unless the scale could be rebalanced" Adair muttered the last part to himself

"What was that?"

"Nothing, anyways, you should leave, and not come back here. You have no Idea of the power that you are facing, that call themselves the Sith. Go, before they arrive" Adair urged him. He then reached into his bag that he had brought with him "And take this with you" Adair pulled the thing that he was looking and showed it to Argus. Argus couldn't help but be fascinated by the art in front of him. The object of art in front of him, was cubic in shape, glowing blue in color and had golden ornaments decorating the cube.

"What is that?" Argus asked him, as Adair placed the cube in the Magos hands.

"Something that they fear" Adair told him "whatever you do, do not let them have this, no matter what"

"Argus!" Nicholas shouted, entering Argus's office. "You should see this"

Argus and Adair both got up and followed Nicholas outside, in which it was already nighttime. Argus produced some night vision binoculars from his pocket and looked through them. In the distance, in the air, Argus could make out six flashing lights heading towards them at high speeds, accompanied by ships of foreign design

"It's too late" Adair said

"You should run" Argus told the old man

"And you should hide" Adair retorted back

 ***Boom***

An explosion was suddenly heard nearby followed by more explosions. They turned to the source of the explosion and found that it came from the barracks. Not a moment after the explosions, war cries and howls could be heard as tribesmen charging out of the treeline, banging their weapons against their shields and even their weapons against one another. Some of the tribesmen even were armed with E-11 blasters; given to them by the Sith Empire. They stormed out of the treeline and began engaging the Mechanicus troops, who quickly organised a defense against the unorganized attack wave.

"Go!" Adair shouted to Argus, pushing him to Nicholas "You'll be dead if you don't get out of here! Get out of here while you still have a chance, go!"

Argus wanted to say something else to the old man, but found that he could not. He was right, any longer that he stays here and he would be killed by this unknown enemy, who had hidden themselves from the galaxy for 300 years. Reluctantly, he turned and began running towards the valkyrie, accompanied by Nicholas and some Skitarii Rangers and two Skitarii Vanguards.

They were only a few feet from their ship, when the foreign design looking ships; Supremacy-Class Mk. X starfighters began doing strafing runs on the backs of the mechanicus defenders. The strafing runs were devastating, as many skitarii defenders were vaporized by the barrage of laserfire of these air/space superiority fighters. Once the strafing runs were done, the gunships; AAL/ Atmospheric Assault Landers quickly touched down, as their ramps dropped, unloading their capacity of Sith Troopers, who charged out from the landers, emitting battle cries of their own as they fire either their E-11 blasters or E-11 carbines at the skitarii, who didn't expect them. They weren't even prepared for another assault, especially on their backs.

The skitarii fought back nonetheless, changing focus from the broken attack of the tribesmen and aiming their weapons at the Sith troopers. The skitarii rangers and hypaspists present, had to thank their mechanical plating and armor for the protection against the blaster bolts as they impacted against their armor, it was thanks to this that they were able to last long against them, managing to gun down a few. But, this did not last long as once the Sith troopers realised that their basic shots weren't working, some of them with modified E-11s immediately switched to the armor-piercing setting, similar to charged shot, and like charged shot consumed a lot more power.

Their bolts pierced through the metal plating of the Skitarii, dropping them one by one as they quickly duck under cover, having realising that they were at a disadvantage, but nonetheless, they would fight to the end, whether until reinforcements arrive or not at all.

Argus and company quickly arrived to a Valkyrie at the edge of the base. A ranger quickly went inside the craft to start the engines, while Argus and his troops waited outside.

"Over there!" a voice shouted, followed by blaster bolts flying past their heads, as they turned and engaged the enemy. A ranger that was with Argus was hit with a bolt in the head, which went through his organic eye and through his head. He fell down dead on the ground. Another ranger had his galvanic rifle knocked out of his metallic hands by a blaster bolt, before he was pelted by volleys of bolts from a Sith Trooper armed with a DLT-19 Heavy blaster rifle. The bolts pierced through the ranger as he fell down dead from the onslaught of bolts. A vanguard fired a shot from his Radium Carbine at a Sith trooper, who didn't duck in time to avoid the blast of radioactive force, which easily pierced through his armor. The trooper began screaming as his flesh was being sloughed away underneath his armor. He collapsed dead a second later. This cruel act of death, did not dissuade them however, as the soldiers of the sith were used to seeing things like this, especially during their war against the necrons. Being ripped apart by gauss weaponry on an atomic level is more cruel and agonizing than this, childish act.

"Get in!" shouted the ranger in the cockpit. The two Vanguards and a ranger were the first to board the ship, followed by a hypaspist. Argus and Nicholas were about to board the ship, when a Ranger, on the valkyrie, spotted something not far off; a soldier carrying what appears to be a rocket launcher.

"Rocket!" the ranger shouted, jumping out and tackling both Argus and Nicholas to the ground. The trooper with the rocket launcher fired and within a few seconds, destroyed the valkyrie with precise accuracy. The remaining rangers and hypaspist with Argus quickly resumed their engagement with the Sith troopers as Argus pulled both Nicholas and the Ranger that saved his life into cover.

"What do we do now?" Nicholas asked Argus, who was formulating a plan right now

"We need to find another craft!" the ranger said. But as soon as he said that, another valkyrie attempted to escape, only to be destroyed by a shot from a Supremacy starfighter.

"Great one!" Said Nicholas "What next!?"

"Enough!" Argus ordered "Now, you run" Whilst saying that, Argus reached into his pocket and took out the relic that Adair gave him "Nicholas, i need you to take this item, and run as far as you can from this battlefield"

"But what about you?" Nicholas asked his old friend

"They'd be looking me here. If they realise that i'm not here, then they would do a planetary search, and I have a feeling it won't be long till they found us, by doing this I am buying time for you to law low and find a way off this world"

"There has to be another way!"

"There is no way!" Argus shouted back. He glanced back over his cover to see three hypaspists being gunned down by two troopers armed with heavy repeating blasters, while another was being shot at by three soldiers at once, who were emptying the remainder of their clip onto the poor skitarii. He turned back to Nicholas and pushed him onto his feet. "Your life is of upmost importance than mine, now go!"

Nicholas wanted to shout at his friend, to tell him he is an idiot for doing such a thing, just like back at Antigonis, but he kept his mouth shut, and he reluctantly ran. Argus turned to the ranger, who didn't follow Nicholas

"You should be going" Argus told him

"My life is of less concern than either yours or Nicholas" The ranger told him "Besides, one is better than two anyways"

"What is your name, ranger?"

"Remus, sir"

"Alright, remus, let's get going" As soon as he said this, a ranger fell down dead beside his cover. Grabbing the dead ranger's arc rifle, he emerged from cover and shot an electric shot at the trooper who killed the ranger; the shot instantly frying the man's brains. Remus also emerged from cover and fired flurries of plasma shots from his Plasma Caliver at the remaining group of troopers, boring holes in their armor, as well as lighting up the night with his shots. Both Argus and Remus began making their way to the other remaining rangers, who were both hauled up behind some makeshift cover behind some rubble and were making a last stand.

"What's the situation!?" Argus asked a Tech-priest, who was trying to mend a Ranger's damaged leg

"We are pinned down, and in need of reinforcements" The Tech-priest told him "We're trying to get a message through, but so far nothing!"

"They must have taken care of the fleet" Argus muttered to himself "Or are blocking them with jammers" He focus back on the tech-priest "Keep trying, we'll need to hold as long as possible" With that he joined the frontline, giving as much support to his mechanicus brethren as possible.

 **Bridge,** _ **The Ark of Mars**_

" _Does anyone copy- *_ smash _*"_

"Good riddance to that awful noise" muttered a Sith Trooper satisfactory as he returned to his post at the bridge. All over the bridge were slain bodies of both mechanicus and sith alike. 4 mins earlier, a fierce battle took place for the bridge after the executor had crippled the mechanicus ship with its onslaught of guns, and it was clear from the numerous bodies of tech-priests and hypaspist that the sith won this little skirmish

"Even though you are a mechanicus" Karna said amused, forcefully turning the head of Merope "You look beautiful love"

Merope merely forcefully removed her head from his grip and after that evenly and boldly spat in the sith lord's face, much to his amusement, and to the enragement of Seilah, who slammed her fist into Merope's stomach

"Do not treat the future emperor of the Sith Empire like that! _Nesvan(Filth)!"_

"Enough Seilah" Karna ordered her, wiping the spit off his face, an amused smile on his face

"Forgive me for my outburst, my lord" Seilah bowed her head

"Loyalty, unwavering loyalty" Karna began, looking at Merope "It is what binds armies and what keeps order amongst the ranks. I ask nothing much from my soldiers but their loyalty, and that is something that the dark eldar could learn instead of stabbing each other like all the time"

"What do you want!?" growled Merope

"Easy, I want you all dead for trespassing Sith Space" Karna told her

"Never heard of it"

"Don't worry, your _Imperium_ , will hear it soon enough" Karna said, flexing his hand "Although, I'll need you for a job"

"As if I'd work for you" Merope growled once more, making Karna chuckle

"Ever heard of the Forgotten Knight?" Karna asked her "He was once an Imperial Knight, who fought for the Imperium, that is until he was captured by Dark Eldar Wyches, and do you know how they made him theirs? By removing his loyalty for the imperium and replacing it with their own" Karna grabbed Merope's head

" _ **And that is what I am going to do to you"**_

Merope screamed as she felt her mind being torn apart. It felt painful. Her mind felt as if it was set aflame at the same time, being fried with electricity, as she felt her mind being ripped apart, at the same time being rebuilt. Merope suddenly realised as to what he meant, and she reacted violently, moving her hands to push this man, no monster away from her rapidly rebuilding mind, but Seilah and another Blackguard kept her from thrashing about.

After 45 seconds of rewriting her loyalty and will, Karna let go of her head, not before glancing at the female mechanicus eyes before they closed as she fell into unconsciousness. Her light green eyes slowly dimmed away and was replaced with a blood red colour; a sign, that the process had worked.

"Take her back to my shuttle" Karna told the other blackguard, who nodded as he picked up the unconscious woman and walked out of the bridge. Karna turned and was about to follow his blackguard when Seilah reminded him

"And the prisoners?" she pointed at the small group of injured survivors, including Archibald, who was missing an arm and his legs. Karna glanced back at her

"Like the Emperor said; no survivors" With that he walked out of the bridge

"Of course my lord" Seilah obeyed. She turned to the Executor Troopers who were guarding the prisoners "You know what to do" She told them. They nodded silently, as reached behind their backs for their thermal axes. The cutting edge of the axe glowed a bright orange. The only thing that came from the bridge were the screams of the prisoners being singed apart by the heated axes of the executors

 **3 mins later**

"Keep fighting!" Argus urged his remaining hypaspists soldiers. Most of his rangers are all dead, apart from Remus, who was wounded and was currently being treated for his injuries. Argus glanced to his left as another hypaspist took a bolt to his chest; which didn't had much bionics implanted there and so was instantly killed by the shot that bore through his heart, while another hypaspist was killed when a tribesman managed to rush into their position and slice the hypaspists neck before he was gunned down. Even with the increasing deaths of skitarii, did not made him nor those in his company falter as they kept up the defensive; arc and galvanic shots lighting up the night as they soared towards their targets; either hitting them or missing them entirely, while the Sith troopers responded back kindly with red blaster bolts that soared towards the skitarii defenders.

After a while of fighting, much to the surprise of the remaining mechanicus, the enemy stopped firing.

"Why did they stop firing?" A hypaspist wondered out loud, summing up everyone's thoughts. His answer came in the form of a TIE/Striker that swooped down and bombed the area with a proton torpedo, sending some hypaspists flying while vaporizing those closest to its blast range. Argus was the fortunate fellow, as he was far from the blast range, but was unfortunate enough to be sent flying and into the wall of a ruined barracks, which collapsed in on itself at the force of impact.

"We should have done that earlier" Mused a Sith trooper

"True" nodded another; a Sith sergeant this time "Now, go and check for survivors, and kill them"

"Yes sir" nodded the trooper, as he went to do that, along with some other troopers and some tribesmen. The sergeant then turned to the old man, who they managed to capture.

"You will not win" Adair said defiantly to the sergeant, who snorted in response

"Don't know what you're talking about" Mused the Sergeant "You should save that for our lord" He pointed a thumb behind him. On que, the figure of a Delta-Class shuttle could be seen descending down onto the field of ruined buildings and dead bodies. The ramp went down and karna was the first to emerge escorted by Seilah and 3 other Blackguards, who escorted their lord in formation. Karna glanced around the battlefield, looking heartlessly as his troopers were mistreating the mechanicus prisoners with disdain and aversion. He even saw one trooper firing a shot at a tech-priest's injured leg that separated shin from knee, in response to not listening to his demand. Both Sergeant and another trooper dragged Adair from their position towards Karna. While this was happening, Argus pulled himself out of the rubble and law low behind it, watching the meeting between Adair and his person in black robes

"So this is the traitor that I have heard about" Mused Karna

"Karna" Adair said in response, prompting a smirk from Karna

"So you heard"

"Yes, from the tongues of my fellow tribesmen, in which your empire have influenced them"

"Sir we've found the missing sith holocron" another Sergeant told Karna, bringing to him the missing sith holocron and handed Karna the relic.

"Excellent" Karna beamed, looking at the holocron "and now, the _jedi_ holocron" Karna nearly spat that word out hit pure hatred"Tell me where it is, old man, and you will live to see the sun rise over that mountain behind you"

"I do not fear your threat, Sith" Adair said "Nor do I fear the dark side"

"You should be" Karna responded back

"No matter much darkness there is, there will be always light"

"...Your right" Karna said "But not if the light were to be extinguished"

In a flash, Karna raised and activated his favourable crossguard lightsaber; a blade of pure red plasma ejecting from the blade emitter and smaller red plasma blades from either side of the hilt, before bisecting the old man down the side; from left shoulder to right side of his hip. Argus, in anger got out from his cover and fired a Galvanic shot at Karna, who quickly turned around and extended an open hand at the magos. Instantly, much to Argus's shock, he felt his entire body freeze, and to add more to his shock, his galvanic shot didn't even hit his target, rather left suspended midair, a few feet from him. Two nearby Sith troopers quickly rushed over to the frozen Magos and beat up the magos, disarmed him and brought him over to Karna

Karna stared at Argus, an amused smirk on his face, making Argus feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze

"Do...you wanna start first? Or I should do the speaking and then you?" Was Argus reply

"...he gave it to you, didn't he?" Karna simply said.

"What do you mean?" Argus said, acting confused

"Search him" Karna simply ordered. The two troopers went about searching the magos. When they announced that there was nothing, Karna simply told them to put him on the ship

"And of the prisoners?" the sergeant asked him.

"Like the Emperor said" Karna said, glancing at him "No prisoners, no witness, no trace, destroy everything that is of them here"

"Yes my lord" the sergeant obeyed.

And thus, the night was filled with the screams of those who survived the attack of the Sith Empire as the troopers began executing the mechanicus prisoners.

 **END**

 **1) Ark of Mars; I know, wasn't the best of names for Mechanicus ships, but hey, what's done is done**

 **2) Sith Troopers are the main backbone of any Sith army. They are made up of Clones and normal humans (Trained from either birth or a young age)**

 **3) The Darius Doctrine, is what makes up the New Sith Military. It focuses more on quality and training of troops and the quality of equipment than quantity. An example of this, would be the** _ **Supremacy-Class Mk. X starfighter,**_ **which contained shielding and some space for missiles, while the** _ **Extinction-Class Bomber**_ **has improvements in warhead reload, speed, decent shielding and durability.**

 **4) Illyria is named after the historical region of** _ **Illyria,**_ **in the western part of the balkans.**

 **5) Force Corrupt is a dark side ability unique to Sith warriors, acolytes and lords. It temporarily takes control of a being's mind and have them serve under the user for a short amount of time. Darth Karna's Force Corrupt (Dark Corruption) is a unique one, whereas it is temporarily, Karna's Dark Corruption is permanent, wiping out one's loyalty and replacing it with one directed to Karna.**

 **6) Thermal Weaponry: it is the STC that the Sith Empire recovered from the crashed ship. These close combat weapons could produce heat emissions that are very high; without melting the weapon itself. These weapons could cut through steel and rock without any difficulty.**

 **7) Just to let you know, the Sith Empire have another STC that they recovered from a space hulk, but all shall be revealed.**

 _ **Wise up!**_

 **Darth Karna -** A young man, the adopted son of Emperor Darius, the Wise, and the current Wrath of the Emperor (Hand of the Emperor). The future heir to the Throne, although there are those that seek to claim the throne for themselves. He leads the infamous 666th Legion, also known as _Trihexa's Wrath,_ against many battlesand is the main leader of the _Dark Sisters,_ who he created by corrupting some Sisters of Battle with **Dark Corruption.**

 **Darth Plato -** two years older than Karna, he is most feared by his fellow Sith for his experiments and cold, dark scientific nature, a nature that rivaled even his own grandmother's; Darth Archimedia. He leads the 198th Imperial Legion; also known as _The Philosophers._ He is responsible for the creation of the Blackwing Virus, a weapon of mass destruction and the creation of a corrupted founding...

 **Alice Bathory -** The "Blood Countess". A calm and intellectual, yet obsessive (Karna) and insane person, She is a feared and deadly close quarters fighter, whose speed, agility and reflexes are said to be that of lightning. It is rumoured that she could last long against a harlequin troupe master herself, although it uncertain if the rumours are in fact true. She leads the infamous and feared 78th Legion; also known as the _Night Hunters_ , in which the legion drew inspiration from a valid source of terror. It is also rumoured that she got her training from the coliseum of a wych cult, before she destroyed the whole cult.

 **Next Update -** Fate/The Unsung (Revamp)


	4. Chapter 3

**This is gonna be a shorter chapter than the other chapters (merely 2-3k instead of the usual 5-6k). Its to set the mood for the next chapter, which will have a lot more content in it (Estimate to be 7k)**

 _ **Chapter 3 - Imprisonment**_

 _ **The**_ _**Anthelion**_ **, Orbit over Illyria, Illyria System, Phobos Region, Veiled Region**

High above the atmosphere of the feral world of Illyria; the world in which is both in control of the Sith Empire and is in the process of indoctrination into the Sith Empire, are large amounts of debris, ranging from different sizes from small pieces the size of couches to much more larger pieces the size of a three-story house or were as long as a bus.

This debris field, is the only piece of evidence of the one sided slaughter fest enacted by Karna's fleet on the Mechanicus ships.

When _The Anthelion_ opened fired on the _Ark of Mars,_ the other Imperial ships open fire on the mechanicus cruisers, who responded back with firing their guns at the much smaller imperial ships. All power was rerouted to their shields, allowing for them to survive longer, just enough for the turbolasers of the Executor overloaded the void shields of the mechanicus ships with its many turbolasers and laser batteries, allowing _The Crippler_ , an Imperial-II Star Destroyer, which was modified to have a large Ion Cannon installed, to fire a blast that shut down all of the systems of the mechanicus ships, allowing the star destroyers to open fire on the crippled mechanicus ships, destroying all of them with their improved firepower and range, heck even some of their fighters; mainly their _TIE/Strikers, TIE/Aggressors_ and _Supremacy Fighters Mk. X_ went about and helped with their destruction, leaving no trace but their debris behind. Even now, the Star destroyers and continuing to rip about the much larger debris to leave no trace of them behind.

This was the sight that greeted Argus, who was being lead out of Karna's shuttle. The first thing that he notice was the continuous fire of these unknown sword shaped ships continuing to fire on the large chunks of debris of what used to be his explorator fleet. The second thing, was in fact was the interior of the hangar, which greatly and he had to be honest here, looked more impressive than that of his very own ship's hangar, or any other hangar of the Imperium; ships of unknown designs were docking in and out of the hangar, groups of troopers were moving in formation through the hangar, lead by their sergeants or captains, heck he even saw some xenos here and there; he saw a xeno with a t shaped head working on the engine of a ship, and another xeno, and to his shock, a dark eldar, although this one was wearing black robes and armor, just like the man that killed Adair. The dark eldar looked at the mechanicus before snarling at the mere sight of him, as she went back in minding her own business.

"Move it" ordered the Blackguard behind him, hitting him with the butt of his carbine. Argus glared back at the soldier, but nonetheless, listened anyways, and moved forward, with the two Blackguard following behind him, making sure that the prisoner does go in the right direction

"Ah, back on familiar ground again" Karna sighed happily, stretching himself before cracking his neck, letting the good feeling of it course through him.

"My lord, the female mechanicus has awaken" Seilah told him. Karna turned around and saw that the female mechanicus was being helped out by two of his Death Troopers.

"W-w-what...happened?" Merope said, looking around confused "I-i Don't remember being here" She didn't remember at all, her only remembrance was of the battle that she was apart of on the planet's surface, and the last thing she remembered was an explosion and that was it.

One of the death troopers, who guided her off the shuttle, was about to say something but Karna raised a hand, signaling him to remain quiet, as he will speak with her.

"You were knocked back by a grenade, and that knock back kinda had you fly into me" Karna told her, making her widen her eyes in realization and shock, that she is in the presence of her master

"M-m-master Karna!" Merope shouted, instantly getting on her knee and bowing to the young sith lord "I-i didn't know you were there! I'm sorry that I-!"

"It's alright" Karna assured her, giving her a real and genuine; something that he never show to anyone, not even once. "I'm not hurt or anything like that, anyways, there is something that I want you to do, think of it as a break from the frontline"

"Y-yes my lord, anything for you" Merope declared, fiercely looking up at Karna, who smiled in response, as he patted her head

"I know you will. The mission I am giving you involves helping with the _Order of the Corrupted Rose_ on current mission on the monastery world of . You will be sent there by transport to assist them"

"Yes my lord!" Merope nodded fiercely "I won't fail you!"

"Of course you won't" Karna nodded "I have every faith in you"

Merope was then lead away by one of the Death Troopers, to her own personal sleeping quarters to rest for her upcoming assignment.

"Are you sure she won't fail us, my lord?" Seilah asked Karna, who shook his head

"No she won't. Do you underestimate my abilities, Seilah?"

"No, my lord" Seilah shook her head "Of course not, but I am concerned as to rely on such inferior humans to do your work"

"Not all humans are inferior, Seilah" Karna chuckled "We all have roles to play and do, like pieces on a chessboard and she will play hers, as the pawn of course"

"And what role do you have on the chessboard, master?" Seilah asked him

"I have one role, and that is the role of the king" Karna said "and one single objective in mind; the sole domination and subjugation of this galaxy under the rule of the Sith Empire, that is my role as king"

 **xxxxx**

"In here" said the Blackguard, tossing Argus into his cell block before closing the door behind him. Argus groaned in pain as he stood up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a very escape proof cell with no way out or whatsoever, and the only thing in this escape proof cell is just a bed and another prisoner sitting in the corner, looking at him with amusement.

"So what did they throw you in here for?" the prisoner asked Argus

"Stuff" Was all Argus said "It's a long story"

"Could tell by just a glance" Shrugged the prisoner "does it involve not revealing stuff?"

"Yeah…" Argus said, not sure if he were guessing or not with his answer

"Then you've come to the right place then" The prisoner said "Before we say anything else, names Harold. Harold Soucie" the prisoner introduced himself "From the Lesser Hyperion Core"

"Argus" the magos introduced himself

"Mechanicus right?" Harold asked him, noticing his mechanical leg

"Y-yeah" Nodded the magos

"Nice, although Bionics ain't my thing, anyways, to be honest mate, you should have just told Karna whatever he is looking for"

"Karna?" Argus raised an eyebrow. Karna, who was he? Wait, was he the person that killed Adair? He wasn't able to hear anything because of the distance, but he had a feeling that the person that killed the old man was the same person as the prisoner was referring to.

"The sith lord, although I don't think you would know anything about them" Now that confirmed his suspicions

"I was told a little of your culture" Argus told him, in which Harold happily nodded

"Good!" Harold exclaimed happily "That saves me the pain of explaining stuff, and what they are going to do to you"

"What are they going to do to me?" Argus asked him

"Why probe your mind of course" Harold said "at the same time, might even rip your mind piece by piece with their powers"

"So they're just psykers? This Sith Empire is ruled by Psykers?" Argus exclaimed

Harold laughed at Argus's outburst "Nope. Not even close. Their power isn't even Warp related at all, rather with the Force"

"The force?"

"It's an energy field that grants all those who have midi-chlorians in their blood the power to wield either the light, or the dark. It's going to be a long explanation" Harold sighed, adjusting his seating "Better be comfy, it's gonna be a long explanation"

 **Bridge,** _ **The Anthelion**_

Meanwhile currently on the bridge, Darth Karna accompanied with Seilah and another blackguard by the name of Pompey were currently at the bridge speaking to Emperor Darius of their mission to Illyria.

" _Report"_ Darius ordered

"Father, we have successfully destroyed the exploration fleet over Illyria" Karna reported "But we are still currently tracking down the holocron that the Mechanicus had hidden from us"

" _Hmm, I see"_ Darius nodded _"And of this mechanicus, what does he know of us?"_

"Too much to even be kept alive" Seilah told the Emperor.

" _Once he reveals the location of the jedi holocron, you can either kill him or send him to Plato I care not for how you discard of him"_ Darius spoke _"But in the meantime the Zaharoff Fleet Corporation has finally finished creating their new ships; the_ _ **Resurgent-Class Battlecruiser**_ _and has asked of me to be test run before they could produce any more of these models of ship, which is why I will be sending to you this new battlecruiser soon"_

"And I thought the _**Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer**_ would be finished and be given to me for test running?" Karna asked confused

"Yes, but the _Sunarian Manufacturing Systems_ wanted to improve more upon the ship and so have delayed its release for another year or two, anyways I have a council meeting in a few minutes so I'll need to go"

"Right, may the force be with you father"

" _May the force be with you too, Arion"_ Darius said to him, as the transmission was cut. As soon as the figure of Darius disappeared from the hologram transmitter, another figure; a young man like Karna, but two years older, who wore black and purple dread guard armor, took his place.

" _Karna"_ the figure addressed Karna casually _"Good to see you"_

"As to you too, Plato" Karna greeted the Sith scientist "How are things with your projects?"

"Nothing much, besides the wave of prisoners that I've received from your clone commander" Plato shrugged "And the continuous progressing on _Project: Starkiller,_ things are going as smooth as it can possibly be"

"I see" Karna nodded "and how is _Project: Dark Founding_ going?" Karna asked Plato about his new, latest ambitious project, getting a dark smile from the scientist

" _It's a challenge, really"_ Plato responded _"Trying to recreate the process in which they are made, especially when I add cloning to the mix. My legion has ambushed yet again another space marine force, I believe they call themselves the Angels of Wrath, and according to their genetic code, they've originated from the Dark Angels Chapter"_

"And thus another gene seed has been added to your growing collection"

" _Yep! All i'm missing is the Ultramarines gene seed and the Imperial Fists gene seeds and that's about it"_

"And after that if, you can replicate the process in which a space marine is made"

" _Don't remind me about it!"_ Plato cried out in frustration _"I know, the Imperium have to make it complicating enough! Why couldn't they just clone them or something!?"_ Karna simply rolled his eyes at Plato's childish antics. Despite him being a well-feared sith for his diabolical experiments that could even rival his own grandmother's creations, like her and his own mother, they can be all childish.

"And what about my Dark Sister's battle armor?" Karna asked him

" _Doing well, although I will need more data of the sisters of battle and their fighting skills and strengths, in order to maximise their new armor's abilities"_

"I will have Dark Sister Amira see it done"

" _But still, It is rather sad, that you would only corrupt members of a lesser order instead of aiming a little higher"_

"Those orders are far from the reaches of the Empire, it is only logical that one goes for what is in proximity to them"

" _I know it is logical, but you could have done the same with what you are doing with the order of the White Rose. Corrupt some of their members and have them corrupt their order from the inside?"_

"True, but it would only be a matter of time till the Inquisition would realise what is happening and will act against it, which saves me any trouble at all" Karna told him, earning a chuckle from Plato

" _I should probably tell you why I am calling"_

"You should, I can tell you didn't just come to chat about your experiments that could make Dark eldar blush now are you?" Karna teased. Plato rolled his eyes in response

" _Whatever, I am currently working on the laser assembly for Project: Conqueror and it appears that I'm missing a few key components for the special laser that I am assembling for it"_

"So you want me to run some errands and get you the damn parts?" Karna sighed

" _Don't worry it's not that bad"_ Plato assured him _"The part that I seek is on Lorn V; on a Titan that was buried there for many centuries. I want the weapon of the titan retrieved so that I can replicate and modernise its weapon assembly for the new laser"_

"Question, why can't you not do it and you have me do it instead?" Karna questioned

" _Because I am currently trying to sneak a Fenrisian Kraken off fucking Fenris right now, ad do you know how fucking hard it is to keep a low profile here, after the stunt that was pulled on me by that prankster god!? Enough talking and go on and get my prize!"_ With that Plato cut off the transmission, emitting another eye roll from the young heir, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of the laughing god pranking Plato. Again. Seilah, who was quiet for the whole conversation began to speak once more

"What now?" Seilah asked him. "Do we proceed with Plato's assignment? Even doe we have yet to find the jedi holocron?"

"The jedi holocron is right now our top priority right now" Karna reminded her "Plato's assignment is secondary. Have probe droids be sent to Lorn V for reconnaissance"

"Of course my lord" Seilah nodded "I will send them out right now"

"And bring the mechanicus to the interrogation chamber and begin the process, should the interrogation droid fail to get any results, then I will instead"

 **END**

 **Before I go over a few things to point out stuff and what not, I want to ask a favour out of anyone who would like to do so. Would anyone care to do a Reading Story of this story? What's a reading story you ask? It's basically having the audience of a show or universe read a story (fanfic) and they would react with whatever the story has to offer.**

 **If anyone would like to do one for this story, please PM me and you would have my full permission to do one. Basically I want some warhammer 40k characters react to Sith Reborn.**

 **1) Project** _ **Starkiller**_ **,** _ **Dark Founding**_ **and** _ **Blackwing**_ **are pretty generic names for scientific projects, but other future science project names would not be so e.g** _ **Conqueror**_

 **2) Darth Plato took his name after an ancient terran philosopher. All members of his family take their names from ancient scientists or philosophers**

 **3)** _ **Prankster God.**_ **One does not need an explanation to know who I am referring to.**

 _ **Wise up!**_

 **Morrigan -** The capital world of the Sith Empire and the seat of the Sith Emperor. Fertile and lush green world with a mega city located on one of the world's continent. Morrigan is located in the Morrigan system and is the fourth planet of the nine planet system. Nemain, Badb and Anand are it's moons. Unknown to the sith, the reason as to why this world was dead was because this world was visited once before...

 **New Mandalore -** Homeworld of the Mandalorian Clans; both old and new. Located in the New Mandalore system and is the the planet of the seven planet system. The climate of the world consisted of jungles, plains, mountains and desert environments. New Concordia and Ernmas are the moons of New Mandalore.

 **Mk. X Supremacy-Class starfighters -** The main starfighter and air/space superiority fighter. They are armed with two _Bk-105_ _rapid firing laser cannons_ (located on wing), which can be switch out with generic _Lx-74 laser cannons_ and _Lx-74_ _laser cannons_ (located on chin), and can hold missiles (x4 M14 Concussion missiles, Buzz droid missiles or Cx-9 Cerberus missiles). It contained deflector shields, improved solar cells, higher capacity converters, Achaon flight computer systems and the newly built _E-174 twin ion engines,_ which gives the fighter immense speed in both space and air. The starfighter does not contain hyperdrives nor proton launchers.

 **Seilah -** Captain of the Blackguard retinue attached with Karna's Trihexa's Wrath Legion and is 2nd in command of the legion. Like many of her fellow blackguard, she was taken from birth to be augmented and genetically enhanced to be Blackguards; in which they received intense and harsh training.


	5. Chapter 4

**Stoneificaunt:** Can't wait for them to fight chaos, oh wait I mean choas. Yes I am referencing Alfabusa hope they get roflstomped by demons and or waaghed by orks. And you know what I would want to see? Tyranids genestealing sith.

 **Answer:** Chaos is gonna be tough for the Sith, even with Darth Malice's help. Orks they had plenty of experience due to pirates and other raiders, and as for tyranids, buckle up ladies and gents, a few worlds are gonna get eaten in the future.

Plus the way you said your review, is like you're expecting the sith to just get raped by chaos or anyone else in the galaxy XD, I can assure you that the Sith aren't going down without a fight, a tough one for that.

 **SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth -** How do the Sith resist Chaos?

 **Answer -** They don't, like everyone else they are all and can be tempted by Chaos, which happens frequently as Sith are always looking for ways to increase their power but the Sith all favour one god in particular, but he is not of the main four.

 **Guest -** Not gonna lie, the war hammer fanboy within me is boiling with rage at the notion of the sith stomping the imperium of man and its god emperor. Hopefully the ultramarines will show them not to underestimate the Empire.

 **Answer -** Alas, what can they do against such reckless hate?

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Preparations**_

 _ **The Anthelion,**_ **Orbit over Illyria, Illyria system, Phobos Sector, The Veiled Region**

"I didn't know we had the _Defender of Antigonis_ on board with us"

Argus slowly open his eyes as he was stirred awake from the cold voice of Karna, who stood a few feet from the chair that Argus is currently strapped to.

Argus had endured several torture sessions by the Sith; firstly Interrogators tried to beat the information out of him which didn't prove successful. After the failure of the interrogators, they had an _Interrogator Droid_ as they call the small floating orb attempt to torture him next. To say that he was surprised, that this new enemy would even make use of A.I, even when such things tried to kill them many millennia ago, but he quickly remembered that the Sith were from another galaxy, and not from this one, and it would make sense that they would use robots to help them, perhaps they had better luck with robots than they did.

Both attempts, were failures, and as a result, had forced Karna himself to get the information out of him.

"Comfy?" Karna asked him, an amused smirk on his face, despite his cold voice "Enjoy it while it lasts"

"You won't get anything out from me, never in your life you would" Argus said defiantly despite him having suffered from two torture attempts already. Karna chuckled in amusement at his brave demeanor. Where's the fun when one already broke down and spilled the beans? There is no fun in that, there is little to be anyways. He wanted him to continue on suffering, at the same time continue to stand defiantly against him, so that he can see him break at the full extent of the dark side, and fear it.

Fear is something that the Sith had used for over thousands of years to not only spread their influence, but to show their enemies they have every right to fear them, and their power and the armies that they have mustered under their leadership who inspire and spread fear to their enemies. It is this exact same fear, that they will use to conquer this galaxy, and claim it as their own.

"Funny" Karna said "Someone before you said that once, before they broke and not only spilled the beans, but also pledge themselves to me"

"Lies" Argus retorted "Like everyone of your kind"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he suddenly felt himself being pushed back hard against his chair.

"The words that my kind speak from their mouths is but the truth" Karna said, his right hand extended at Argus "It is the ignorance and foolishness of your Imperium that has made you weak and feeble"

"How….are we weak?" Argus grunted out, attempting to resist whatever Karna was doing to him. He was trying to resist but found that whenever he do the force pushing him into the chair became stronger with each struggle.

"You and your Imperium have fought against countless foes over the millennia of your petty existence" Karna explained, but Argus beg to differ from that short, starting explanation

"We do it to survive!" Argus shouted out "We do so, so that humanity can survive as a whole-"

"And in the name of the fucking Emperor I know" Karna spat "As if that saying never gets fucking old enough, you all just had be a bunch of xenophobic hypocrites and haters and religious zealots; as if that's not enough for my ears" He pressed Argus even more into his chair with the power of the force. Argus struggled against Karna's force push, but found that he could not break through it with sheer force himself.

"You think that with your Emperor, that you could emerge victorious in the galaxy. No, you cannot, your fanatical behaviour and zealousness and your own xenophobia would only bring the downfall of all that you swore to defend"

"You are few" Argus stated, staring defiantly at Karna "While we are in the billions"

Karna chuckled in response to Argus's statement. It is true though, and he had to give it to the Techpriest. The Sith's Military numbers are but puny, compared to that of the Imperium of Man, or to be more exact, the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Navy. They number in the Billions, due to the endless number of worlds that they control whilst the Sith Army only number in the few hundred thousand due to controlling only a few hundred worlds. What makes the Imperium even more scary is not their cannon fodder of a troops but their elites; Adeptus Astartes, Adeptus Custodes, Adeptus Sororitas, The Inquisition Forces and the few others that the Sith have yet to discover. But there is however a big difference between the two powers.

As stated, the Astra Militarum as they call themselves whilst they do number in the billions, a large quantity of the Militarum troops are basic cannon fodder. While some Imperial Guard worlds such as Krieg, Cadia and Mordian produce fine quality soldiers, other Imperial worlds just pump out waves and waves of men and women with basic or worst little to no training at all into the services of the Imperium thousands at a time as part of their " _Tithe"_ which Emperor Darius himself found unnerving. Training distinguishes an army from an armed mob, and many amongst the Sith and High Command agree with the emperor on that statement. How can the Imperium just waste millions of soldiers at a time, precious manpower thrown out of the window just like that? He will never get what is on the current Ruling Body of the Imperium mind on that.

While the Imperium doctrine seem to favour Quantity, the Sith Doctrine heavily leans more into Quality, a lesson learnt from their past mistakes, well now that he think about it that is a similarity with the Sith Empire and the Imperium but such a thought sickens him and Darth Kaiser could agree with him on that, but unlike the Imperium, at least the Imperial Troopers of the Resurgent Sith Empire were more trained than that of the Imperium. Because of them favouring more on Quality, has lead them to develop specialised troops and forces, not just to fill in roles that ordinary troopers could not, but due to the fact that they had fought across several hundred planets of the Veiled Region and the Hyperious Region, with each world containing different environments, but well now that Karna thinks about it, the Imperium could also have specialized troops, it's just that they haven't seen them yet

But then again, the Imperium's troops, whilst they may be all but untrained or trained have access to some powerful vehicles such as the _Basilisk_ and the _Leman Russes,_ but the Sith too have access to powerful vehicles of their own. In the end, and Karna can't believe he is thinking of this but he had to give it to the Imperium for their overwhelming numbers and powerful vehicles like the Titans, but it all depends on whose leading the armies into battle and how the tactics are employed.

Another difference would be their navy. While their ships may be impressive in terms of looks, the Imperium is but ugly looking to be honest, but that aside it was their scale of their ships that makes a huge difference. The Imperium's ships are huge, massively huge more larger than even their newest ships, which is the _Resurgent-Class Battlecruiser_ , with the _Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer_ being the only one larger than any of the Imperium ships. Their ships were designed for full-on combat, possessing far greater firepower whereas ships in the Sith's own roster such as the _Imperial-II Star Destroyer_ and the _Mandator IV Dreadnaught_ while they may pack some form of serious firepower are actually designed more for Orbital Bombardment rather than full-on combat, but then again, they could hold their own in battle. But while their ships may be scary looking and larger in size their form of space travel; Warp Jumps are but terrible. A full month just to get from one place to the next? That's just terrible transportation to be honest, and that is what makes them inferior to fast paced warfare unlike that of the Sith, in which Hyperspace travel is the fastest with only a minimum of one or two hours just to get to a location, allowing them for rapid deployment and invasions into enemy territory, and it also makes it suitable for guerilla warfare and surprise attacks on enemy ships.

In conclusion, the Imperium have Ground Superiority, whilst the Sith have Space Superiority, something that the Sith will change in the future

"Then you will die in the billions, as your Imperium burns to the ground" Karna smirked darkly. "But enough talking about our empires and answer the question Mechanicus, where is the Jedi holocron?"

"As if I'd tell you anything"

"Last chance"

"As I said, not happening"

"Fine by me then" Karna shrugged "At least it allows me the pleasure of doing this to you"

Before Argus could say something Karna faster than he could see latched his right hand onto Argus's head and before he could do anything, Karna began using Drain Knowledge on the Mechanicus

* * *

Argus in his entire life, have never felt as much pain as what was even happening to him right now.

It was so painful that he could scream, and yet he can't. It was even more painful than the procedures used on him to make who he is today, and the pain from then are put a pale imitation of the pain he is feeling right now.

He could feel the Information being ripped from his own head as if the sith in front of him was trying to pull his entire brain out, his body spasming uncontrollably, it is really unlike the procedure that made him a Mechanicus

All Argus could do was scream silently as his own head was ripped apart and being ripped apart once more.

* * *

"Pleasure talking to you" Karna smirked before turning around and walked out of the interrogation cell, leaving Argus alone to recover from the painful process of Force. Once Karna was outside of the cell, he was greeted by Seilah, who was waiting for him to finish his interrogation session with Argus.

"The mechanicus had given the holocron to another of his kind, who is still on Illyria as of right now" Karna told Seilah who nodded

"I will have Death Trooper Squads and Dark Hunter Troopers start looking for the mechanicus then" Seilah said in response.

"I will leave it to you, Seilah" Karna nodded. He then motioned his head back at the cell door behind him "but first, get someone to take the prisoner back to your brother's cell for me please"

"Yes my lord" Seilah motioned for a Blackguard to enter the cell "Also my lord, Gawain has arrived with the rest of our forces, and the Resurgent-Class Battlecruiser that we were waiting on will arrive in 20 minutes time"

"Good, have Gawain station troops on Illyria, and as soon as the probe reports back their findings we will begin our assault on Lorn V"

"Your will shall be done my lord" Seilah bowed

* * *

Argus grunted in pain as he shoved, by the Blackguard that had take him from his seat, back into the holding cell that he shared with Harold, who was looking up from his book; which Jericho handed the traitor a book to read as Harold wouldn't stop bugging Jericho on his prison shift. The blackguard, who escorted Argus, looked at Harold, before sneering in disguise and muttered the word _traitor_ as the cell door closed in front of him.

"So how was it?" Harold asked Argus, who was getting up from the floor "Had your mind probed through yet". Argus growled in response.

"You said that they would just scan my head for the information" Argus growled "Not ripping it out of my head many pieces at a time!"

"Hey, it depends on the Sith lord or lady" Harold rolled his eyes "Although I have never heard of a sith using mind probe before, they would rather use Drain Knowledge instead, in which they did" Harold sarcastically said, looking at Argus who was still clutching his head in pain

"Ugh, whatever" Argus sighed, scratching his head a bit "I just want to rest my head"

"Right" Harold nodded, turning the page of his book "So, did you hear of what they planned?"

"Obviously not" Argus shouted back "I was locked in an interrogation cell for the Emperor's sake!"

"Watch that mouth of yours" Harold warned Argus "You are in different territory, things are different here and you just might regret it for either saying or doing it"

"Right" Drawled Argus "So what now?" Argus asked him

"We wait obviously" Harold told him, glancing up from his book "Would you like to hear another story? The story of the Necro-Sith Wars?"

"Maybe for later" Argus told him "just let me rest my head, as I told you earlier"

"Fair enough" Harold shrugged "Well not really, I was going to ask you if you want to escape or something"

"Wait we can?"

"Yep. But it will take patience, it will take time, but trust me, we will be out of this iron cell before the next guard shift"

"And when is that?"

"Just go back to sleep"

* * *

 **Bridge, The Antelion**

"Commander Gawain, reporting for duty sir" Commander Gawain said, standing at attention in front of Karna. Gawain is a Clone trooper; highly trained soldiers, bred from the genetic template of one of seven different templates of highly trained soldiers that accompanied Darius to their new home. They were bred for one purpose, and that is war, making them highly more superior than the standard Type-1, 2 or 4 Sith Trooper recruits, and were far more numerous than their counterparts, and this is due to their accelerated aging, which helped to bring out more and more troopers to the front line, and when they do step out to the battlefield to the first time, they were given a special antidote that would slow down their growth acceleration to that of a regular human.

Gawain wore the typical Sith Trooper armor, with the exception that his one was customised; the visor was more expanded and had a special binoculars attached to the top of his helmet and had a dark red Kama around his waist.

"Commander" Karna addressed the Clone Commander that stood at attention in front of him. "Were the prisoners escorted to both our allies and to Darth ?"

"Yes sir" Nodded Gawain "The first group of dark eldar traitors were taken to our more trusted allies where they will be used as slaves by them, whilst the other group were taken to Darth Plato Headquarters which is currently in the Calydonia System"

"I see, good job Gawain" Karna praised him "You have done well"

"Thank you my lord" Gawain bowed. He got up and turned and was about to walk out of the bridge when Karna commanded him to stop.

"I can sense confusion in your mind, commander" Karna said "You can speak your mind you know"

"I just don't get it as to why we still have that traitor on board" Gawain complained, turning to face the Sith "Traitors like him should be executed upon sight"

"While it may be true that traitors are to be executed immediately" Karna began "I have other plans for the traitor, but execution is not one of them" He told him, getting his commander's curiosity

"And what might it be my lord?" Gawain asked him

"It will all be revealed in due time, Commander" Karna told him "But for now, he shall remain a prisoner"

"I see, yes sir" Gawain nodded. He turned around once more and walked out of the bridge. Karna resumed watching his fleet of ships, which all are currently orbiting the planet. However something caught his attention in the corner of his vision, and as he glance over to see what it is, he couldn't help but sigh as he saw what was approaching his ship; an _Upsilon-Class Command Shuttle._ Karna signed, already knowing of who is on that shuttle, or better yet who even owns it. The markings of a howling Wolf with the moon behind it on the shuttle's hull gives it away.

"And you just have to be here, of all people huh sis?" Karna mused. "I thought you were busy on your expedition in the Unknown Region?"

"My lord" Addressed an Imperial Officer "Lady Se-"

"I already know know, Officer" Karna said, making the officer stutter half-way through his sentence "Now do me a favour and send a welcoming committee to hangar 4"

"Y-yes sir" the officer saluted as he quickly went back to work.

* * *

 **New Sith Legion - 56th Sith Legion; Lunar Wolves - Unknowingly named similarly after the old name of the Black Legion themselves, they are currently in the Unknown Regions mapping out the systems and routes there. Lead specifically by Darth Selene herself**

 **Darth Selene - The sister of Darth Karna, she is currently in the Unknown Regions, overlooking the exploration of the Unknown region, which confuses many of the Sith as to why she would do such a thing. It's not like theres nothing there….**

 **Unknown Regions - Massive spam of space unexplored and uncharted, not even the Eldar or the Tau have ever reached this far into space. There is nothing but uncharted worlds and routes, and yet something** _ **dangerous**_ **lurks here, slowly creeping its way to the edges of the Milky Way.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Been awhile since I updated this story, it's nice to be back doing it. Plus has anyone seen the Last Jedi? While I may have enjoyed it, there were however some scenes that I didn't like from the film, and as much as I want to talk about it, I might as well end up spoiling things of I do speak about, so I'll leave it to you all to find out.**

 **Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short it is to set what is going to happen next chapter, and I promise that it will be much longer.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Seeya next chapter! And Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Vigriff -** Is this Chaos God you speak of Malal?

 **Answer -** Yep.

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier -**  
I like both versions of Warhammer x Star Wars story. How long will you resume this story on spring break or summer if any preference?

 **Answer -** I'm actually resuming the story right now, up until the next Midterm (Spring break) Break, along with my new story; A Simple Gamer's Life.

* * *

 _ **I do not own Star Wars nor Warhammer 40k, as they both belong to their respective owners**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Assembly of the Dark Lords**_

The Upsilon-Class Command Shuttle touched down onto the metal ground of Hangar 4, one of the few hangars that the Anthelion contains, and as it landed down, using it's landing gear to do so as a squad of Sith Troopers stood at attention outside the shuttle, as they waited to greet the newcomers with respect. Karna, along with both Seilah and another Blackguard, by the name of Remus, who was a new addition to the Blackguard Ranks stood silently outside the ship as its ramp began to lower and when it did, Karna expected his sister along with her own bodyguard contingent to come out, but instead was greeted with a familiar face of someone else, who worked alongside his younger sister.

The person in question was a woman clad in ornate crimson armour and robes. Nine plates of armour protected each of her arms and shoulder and the design of the crimson plastoid helmet that she wore were in the shape of an Armet; a type of Knight helm used and worn by those Imperial Knights of those Knight Worlds that he had been hearing about from Darth Kaiser. On her back was a large vibro-axe, a lethal axe that uses a compact generator in it to create vibrations along its edges surface, thus making it lethal, and adding to its lethality is the axe's resistance to lightsabers, a perfect tool for close quarters against a Sith or Jedi. Karna stepped forward from his two guards to greet the newcomer

"I was expecting my sister to visit" Karna began "But I did not expect you, Elite Praetorian-"

"Just, Praetorian" The woman spoke, cutting the young Sith off "I've currently handed my position as one of the Emperor's Eight to another member of the Praetorian Guard. In other words, you could say that I am on holidays so to speak"

"And you have come here in one of my sister's ships?"

"I was but merely passing by, lord Karna" The woman answered "Just wanted to say hi to your sister was all I did, and she lent me one of her ships, with supplies and treats to give to you from your sister"

"Why are you here, Daniella?" Karna questioned the ex-Elite Praetorian, who reached up to her helmet and took it off, revealing auburn eyes and blonde hair and the look of a woman who looked to be in her 30s.

"Getting to that already lord Karna?" Daniella raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face "You really need to loosen up a bit. I am here because your sister has asked me to be here for you"

"Did she tell you why you must be with me?" Karna questioned, "When you could be assigned to oversee the training of Sith troopers?"

"The Emperor has allowed me to be here of course" Daniella answered "You can ask him yourself at the upcoming meeting"

"I will" Karna turned to a nearby Sith Trooper Captain, who stood at attention with his squad of troopers, differentiated from the standard troopers by the colour-pauldron on their left shoulder, which was orange in colour. The colouring of pauldrons on their armour, represents the rank of an individual in the army, especially the ground forces to help distinguish the ranks of soldiers and the position that they stand in. Standard soldiers wore no pauldrons, Squad Leaders wore White Pauldrons, Corporals wore light Gray Pauldrons, Sergeants wore Black Pauldrons and Captains wore Red Pauldrons. Officer merely wore Black or Dark Grey uniforms but their ranks are distinguished by their insignias. Commanders like Gawain are given custom armour to differentiate themselves from the ranks of their fellow troopers. Special badges or symbols which are meshed into the pauldrons are given to specialise troopers such as Flametroopers and Heavy Blaster Troopers to differentiate their role in the army; Flametroopers are represented by a flame symbol whilst a Heavy Blaster Trooper are represented by an arrow with two lines going through it. "Start unloading this ship of its contents Captain"

"Yes sir"

* * *

 **Prison Cell 406**

"How long do we have to wait again?" Argos asked Harold, who was sitting on the metal bed, fiddling with both a small pin and a playing card. Argos's headache had finally left the Mechanicus after a good nap, but that doesn't change the fact that they are still trapped in this cell. After waking from his nap and asking Harold some things, to which he responded with answers, Argos suggested they could escape from here through the air vents, in which Harold turned down the idea. When asked why Harold explained that the prison cells are built separately from the rest of the ship. The air that they are receiving is actually from the small vent holes on the door and on the wall next to it. This kinda explains as to why there was no camera in this cell, as pointed out by Harold a few days ago. Another reason was that if it were, then the droids would be used to monitor the air vents for any unusual movement anyways. With no other option, he would have to wait for Harold to tell him of their escape plan

"Relax, we'll have the perfect moment to do so" Harold assured the Mechanicus, as he went back in fiddling with the playing card in his hand

"Yeah, but what if it's too late or something? What then genius?" Argus reminded him. Harold sighed as he pocketed the card away

"They wouldn't at this time" Harold explained to him "Some matters are too important that either the Sith or a commanding officer would have to keep matters like us to the side until the current matter is done"

"What could be more important than our execution?"

"The Dark Assembly of course" Harold answered "Or otherwise known as the Dark Council, that serve as the ruling body of the Sith Empire. Twelves Sith, including the Emperor, make up the Dark Council. Normally Karna wouldn't be apart of such matters as he is not a member of the Dark Council, but he as an heir to the Throne makes him an exception" Harold explained. Something clicked in Argos, as a question that he was meant to ask Harold the other day resurfaced.

"How powerful are we talking here?" Argos asked him "The Sith. How powerful are they really?"

"Very" Harold told him "You could say as powerful as the strongest of your Psykers, but depends on the individual, safe to say that the Sith surpass them in terms of power, and I am not exaggerating" Argos leaned in wanting to know more about the Sith "The Sith are fueled by Negativity but to be more specific, Emotions"

"Emotions?" Argos questioned, "So their own emotions enforces their power?"

"Not just that but the emotions of others too" Harold included "Emotions, are but one of the driving factor of the Sith; whereas the Jedi are told that the negativity of emotions are to be overcome, the Sith are told to embrace it; Fear, Anger, Hatred, they are but the cornerstones of their teachings, and apart of their Code too"

"Code?"

"I don't know much about their code unfortunately, but I can presume that it reflects well upon their principles and the entirety of the Sith as a whole" Harold answered "From Anger, comes Strength, Power, Focus. Fear brings caution, paranoia, logic and Hatred: Determination, Relentlessness, strength of will. Those are only a few examples of emotions and their benefits to the Sith, and their exile has only made them stronger"

"So how strong are we talking here?"

"Strong enough to pull an entire Ship into the ground"

"Bullcrap"

"I wish it was, but manipulating solar waves in destroying enemy ships is good enough for you?" Harold sarcastically told Argos, getting even more reactions from the Mechanicus. Believe it or not this is but actually true as he had discovered on Morrigan whilst reading one of the books from the Library, on Sith History that a Sith by the name of Naga Sadow once performed such a feat, but while it may sound scary, it was not that scary sounding, unlike having a planet be drained of life, now that is beyond scary. Maybe he shouldn't tell Argos about Darth Nihilus yet, otherwise he might give him a heart attack.

But then again, he did heard of how deadly the Imperium can actually be in terms of destructive power, so maybe Nihilus draining entire worlds might seem mediocre to that of an Exterminatus….

Just maybe?...

Screw it, might as well tell him that

"This meeting has now commenced" Darius announced to the occupants of the room. Due to them all not being able to meet in person, the members of the Dark Council, minus Karna were all presented through the usefulness of a Holocommunicator; in which their image is projected at the site of the meeting; which was in a private meeting room on the _Anthelion._

Despite the meeting being with Darius and with the other powerful Sith that make up the Dark Council, Karna is still able to be apart of the meeting due to his status as heir to the Sith Emperor's Throne, and because of the fact that Darius wanted him to be apart of it, to be able to learn the matters and agendas of the Dark Council for future knowledge when he finally gives him the throne. While he may not be a part of the Dark Council, his friend Plato holds a seat on the council, serving as both a member and the Sphere of Technology. Originally Plato was meant to possess another Sphere of Influence; the Sphere of Bionic Science but that title was claimed by his cousin Darth Acharius, who took charge og it instead. Through Plato, Karna himself is able to learn deeper knowledge of the Dark Council, knowledge that would benefit him in the future.

Another member of the Dark Council that Karna knew was Darth Kaiser, the Sphere of Military Offensive and the current 'Mandalore' of the Mandalorian Sect. Kaiser was currently wearing his Mandalorian helmet, denying access to his face. As a Mandalorian he wore their traditional battle armor, Silver in colour and modified to his liking. A dark grey cloak covered the left side of his armor leaving his right side exposed. Karna and Kaiser had a long rivalry against one another so to speak.

Kaiser is but disinterested for the Sith Throne, eliminating a dangerous contender for the Throne only caring for his title of Mandalore but where the Rivalry lies was their matches that Karna and Kaiser would enact from time to time in order to hone their skills. From time to time Karna and Kaiser would fought against one another, always resulting in a draw against the two Sith Warriors, both warriors in heart and blood, both raised only for the fighting. But their rivalry is but a bridge that connected the two warriors together in friendship, for a Sith Lord Kaiser was more cherry and open than many of the other Sith Karna knows, so it is nice to see a rare occurrence like Kaiser for a change and wished that maybe some other Siths in the future would end up like Kaiser.

Another known member amongst the Dark Council besides Kaiser and Plato was Darth Solomon; a man looking to be in his 40s with black-white hair and sulfur eyes the second most powerful Sith in the Empire, and a current contender for the Throne of the Sith. A man of opportunity and power, he was a Rival to the Throne, and to his very claim. Many times had Solomon had tried to assert claim over the Throne from Karna, and many times had he failed to do so. He was a man that needed to be kept an eye on, or at least have a leash placed around his neck at all times.

He should not be trusted at all, why did his Father even placed him on one of the seats of the Dark Council anyways? Could he not had just killed him anyways, after the many attempts to usurp him? His father's response to this questioning of his? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, and his father took that saying to heart.

"Yes, now that we have finally gathered" Solomon was the first to speak, taking a side glance to Kaiser, as he was the one who was last to arrive "We can finally begin, as per our Emperor's say"

"Please all but shove your words back to where they came from, Solomon" Kaiser retorted in response "The only reason why I was late was cause I had to deal with some Traitors on my people's Home Moon, before the corruption got out of hand" (3)

"Can't New Mandalore's Garrison not take care of that problem for you?" Solomon retorted back, a mocking smirk on his face "Or has the recent peace around Mandalore have but made your people laidback?"

"Watch your Tongue" Kaiser responded dangerously "Or it is a Blaster to the head that you will but receive from me"

"We shall see"

"That's enough you two" Darius declared, having enough of their squabble "We are here to talk of recent events, and not to start a Civil War. Besides, there is a time and place to sort out your problems"

"...Fine" Kaiser reluctantly stand down, as did Solomon

"Now then, with your petty argument settled, Plato, what can you tell me of the status of your Projects?" Darius asked Plato, who beamed up at the request of him speaking about his Projects.

"Well to begin with, _Project_ _Blackwing_ is a success milord" Plato began, bringing up a hologram chart of his project "As with my results on the Dark Elves have showed me, the virus is but ready to be deployed, and that should leaves us to weaponize the virus"

"And how long shall it take for the virus to be weaponized before the Invasion?" Darius asked him. Plato hummed in though as he did the calculations

"I'd say around before the time of the Invasion Date, give or take"

"Humph, And I do not see why we must rely on such biological weaponry to win battles for us" Kaiser spoke his mind out, a unimpressed look on his face

"It all but speeds up the process of universal conquest of course" Plato smirked "Besides it saves us the trouble of dealing with such major threats such as Orks and Chaos"

"Orks are just overpowered Brute" Kaiser retorted "They won't be able to figure it out, but Chaos? What if Nurgle where to use his sickly green hands to acquire one of your virus strains? What then?"

"Enough" Darius Ordered, a scowl on his face as he looked at both Kaiser and Plato, who both glared at one another before turning to apologise to Darius. Karna rolled his eyes at his fellow Sith Lords. They sometimes bicker like children over such small things.

"Plato, now tell me about Project Starkiller, is the Laser Assembly finally completed?"

"The Laser assembly milord, unfortunately was sabotaged and destroyed by a Certain Troll of an Eldar God, and you know how much I hate these things happening to my inventions and creations, anyways the entire planet is constructed, it is just the Laser Assembly that needs to be fixed"

"And how long until the laser is fixed, Plato?" Another Sith Lord, Darth Herold questioned Plato "Time is of the essence here, as you would know that the Weapon-"

"Is a priority for the Invasion, I know that Sphere of Intelligence" Plato answered back "Why do you think I made it Priority 1? Anyways, it would not take long Milord" Plato turned his attention back to Darius "Although I was thinking of upgrading it using a Titan's Cannon to add in some extra firepower"

"Doesn't Starkiller Base already have superior Firepower?" Kaiser questioned Plato "Isn't adding a Titan's Cannon a little too much?"

"Perhaps so" Plato shrugged his shoulders "But it's just there for a little bit more punching power you can say"

"As if there is something in the universe that can stand up to Starkiller" Kaiser muttered, to which Plato rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, don't jinx it" Platos muttered before resuming talking about his other projects to Emperor Darius, for some their current status and for others the reason as to why such project would be delayed

"And what about _Project Heretica?_ " Darius questioned Plato about his final project, in which a serious expression appeared on the Scientist's face as he addressed his answer to Darius

"Met with Little Success" Plato all but answered the Emperor "I but cannot locate any prime gene samples of any remnants of Two and Fourteen, there is a possibility that their genes were but eradicated during the Imperium's Battle of Terra"

"So how will you complete your project now, Plato?" It was Karna that asked his friend that question, in which his friend shrugged in response

"Well I can always use the genes of the other former legions anyways" Plato answered "It was after my first intention and plan"

"Then you have the go ahead to do so yourself," Darius told Plato "It is my fault that I should have known better of the fate of the II and XI legions anyways"

"Apology accepted my Emperor" Plato nodded "Although you don't have to had apologised to me, you already my the answer, although I have two requests; One, that should anyone come across any Adeptus Astartes on their little campaigns, bring their corpses to me"

Everyone nodded or gave signs that they understood

"And the second request, is that I would like my War Target to be Ultramar"

"Ultramar?" It was Another Sith Lord that spoke this time "A bit of a difficult target to assault don't you think, Darth Plato?"

"And an interesting one at that, Darth Ragnos" Plato responded "The Technology present on that world is all that I care about, the rest of it can burn to be honest"

"As much as I want to give you Ultramar as your target" Darius began "However, I prefer that you assault a different target instead," Darius told Plato, much to his annoyance

"Fine" Plato muttered angrily "But it better be somewhere like Baal or Fenris, I want to test my more specialised tech on them anyways"

"Anything else we should be talking about Emperor?" Darth Solomon asked Darius "Or is it Plato's projects we are all here to speak of?"

"We will get to that part Solomon, but first, the behavior of some of our vassals"

"Dark Eldar" Darth Ragnos spoke, rolling his eyes "They are always such a problem, not as much of a problem as our Ork mercenaries, why couldn't we just kill them already?"

"To be honest here, I kinda question about the loyalty of the Dark Eldar" Plato spoke "Could we not just maybe kill them all and just clone our own versions of them, Caladhiel would agree with me on that if she were here"

"Their skills are of use to the Training of our Troops and Sith" Darius answered "As well as their expertise in raid, their purpose is but extended by the completion of their task and their obedience, even if it were but a little of it. Their hunger, lust and backstabbing pride will be their downfall, In time, they would learn the nature and the extent of their failings"

"If we are really gonna keep our vassals around, we'll need to show them what happens if they betray us again. An example of sorts"

"Executing and Experimenting on them ain't gonna work" Darth Solomon spoke

"Plato will no doubt give them a prime example," Darius said, glancing at Plato "After his Laser Assembly is completed anyways"

"Why, the honour is mine, Emperor" Plato bowed "But the task of finding a gateway to their side of the webway is required"

"Kaiser will locate one for you" Darius glanced over at Kaiser who nodded in response

"Yes Emperor"

"Now with that out of the way, I believe it is time, that we speak about the Invasion Plan and your specific targets"

* * *

 **END.**

 **1\. The ranks of the Sith Military were inspired by both the Grand Army of the Republic and of the First Order, taking elements from it and incorporated into said ranking system explained in the story.**

 **2\. Now that I think about it, the Sith in this story kinda is similar to the Helghast from the Killzone series (Love the series). Them going into exile, are forced to rebuild with what little resources they had at the time, into a strong empire. So yeah…**

 **3\. A Cult of Tzeentch attempted to implant their roots into New Concordia's, but Kaiser got word of it and eradicated them before they even got a chance.**

 **Next Chapter - Great Escape**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - The Great Escape**_

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier before The Meeting, Prison Cell 604**

"Now can we escape?" Argos asked Harold, in which he shook his head

"Not yet at least" Harold told Argos "When the meeting begins then we can begin our escape plan"

"How would you know when the meeting starts anyways?" Argos questioned him curiously to which Harold shrugged, peering outside of their cell through the air vent of their prison cell door.

"I don't" Harold answered, much to Argos annoyance at Harold's poor planning "Which is why I am keeping an eye on the guards"

"What about the guards?" Argos questioned "As you stated, the guards will be hard to crack"

"But not at this time, if it is this time" Harold said "And let me explain; as you would know at certain times the guard would have their usual shifts here and there, however during certain intervals, most of the guards would leave their posts, leaving only one to guard as they do about their business"

"How can they would abandon their post like that?" Argos questioned "They cannot but abandon their posts without reason"

"Oh there is one; The Toilet" Harold answered, much to the disbelief of Argos "How long do you think they stood there, doing their job?" Harold questioned Argos "Obviously they would have to abandon post just for a minute in order to do so. I bet you 10 credits that even the Astra Militarum Troops would do the same"

"So, when will they go and do their thing?" Argos questioned, a hand on his forehead

"Right now basically" Harold watched as said guards began to leave their post one by one until there were no longer at their post with the exception of one trooper, who remained at his post near their cell. Those that left their post began making their way to the elevator on this floor. Harold waited for them to round the corner so that they could finally enact their plan.

"Alright, they left their post and have rounded the corner" Harold announced to Argos "Now we can begin our escape" With that said, he focused his attention on the remaining guard stationed, and a question reached his mind.

How the hell is he going to get this chap's attention?

Well he has an idea of how he can get his attention, he just doesn't even know how to even begin…

Oh well, screw it.

As they say; There's no reward without Risk

"Hey you!" Harold shouted getting the guard's attention, much to the guard's irritation "Yeah you!"

"What do you want, Traitor?" the guard asked irritated

"I don't think I'm feeling well" Harold told the guard. From within his helmet the guard rolled his eyes

"Well I'm no medic" was the guard's retort "So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well if you don't do something then Karna's gonna be pissed, and you know how pissy Sith Lords can get!"

"Don't speak like that about Lord Karna Traitor!" The Guard retorted angrily, banging a fist on the cell door "Or I might consider shooting you in the face! Saves Commander Gawain the trouble of arranging your execution ceremony!"

"Chap, I seriously don't feel well! If you don't do something then Karna would have your head for letting a traitor like me die!"

The Guard growled in response, placing his rifle on the gun holder on his right leg "Fine!" He reached into his utility belt and fished out a small cylinder object, in which he used to open the prison cell door, revealing Harold who was on the floor with a hand on his stomach and an expression of pain on his face.

"I'm no medic but be lucky that I have med pills on me" The Guard grumbled, fishing into his utility belt for said med pills, but as he was just about to pull them out Harold quickly jumped at the guard, surprising him as Harold tackled him to the ground.

Once tackled, Harold then began to quickly beat the guard into unconsciousness with his fists, however the guard fought back against Harold, and quickly knocked the traitor off of him and pinned him down on the cold metal floor

The Trooper cursed, a fist raised up to punch Harold "Son of a-"

"Hey Ugly!"

The Guard turned to address the other prisoner, but was met with two hands formed together into a tight fist slamming onto the top of his head then bashing across his face, effectively knocking the man out.

With the guard knocked out at last Argos turned to Harold who was getting up from the floor

"You ok?" Argos asked him

"I'm fine" Harold replied, dusting himself "Just a bit sore in the face. Chap gives a good punch" He soothed his face with his hand a little before it went for the guard's gun, detaching it from its holder

"Well can't you kill him?" Argos questioned him, in which Harold shook his head no

"Nope. Killing him would only alert the Bridge of our escape. They monitor the condition of their troops, and can even detect when a trooper has died and stuff" Harold explained "Killing him would stir the hornet's nest basically upstairs"

"The Sith can do that?"

"Yep. How advance do you think we were to begin with?" Harold asked Argos, as he reached for the guard's cylinder code

"I wasn't quite expecting you to be advance at first, well you are from a different galaxy anyways" Argos answered

"Tell me, If you had a chance to earn a new technology for the Imperium jus from taking your enemies, would you take it?"

"No" Argos shook his head no "The Imperium would not accept anything of xenophobic nature"

"Even if said technology was not of xenophobic hands, but rather of human nature?"

"The Imperium is wary of new technology being discovered or obtained. Any Technology obtained would go through a series of trials and tests and only then would it be determined whether it is deemed ok before being introduced into the Imperium"

Harold nodded in understanding "And this process takes how long, for curious sake?" He motioned for Argos to help him carry the unconscious body onto the nearby metal bed

"Depends on the Technology discovered" Argos answered

"I'm going to guess 100 years" Harold sighed as he exited the cell along with Argos "You guys really are xenophobic, no wonder why nearly all the races hate you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are screwed to begin with" Harold answered "But miraculously you're still alive after all this time without even changing anything"

"The Imperium survives because-" Argos tried to argue back, but Harold stopped in front of him and turned to face the Mechanicus, a serious expression on his face

"The Imperium _struggle_ to survive, because you remain the same as you were before" Disputed Harold "10,000 years, and the weapons and technology that your Imperium possess have not changed in the slightest, there have not been any advancements in your technology nor military or social life, you only progress so little, but are slowly going backwards instead of forwards, while the Sith every go forwards and not back, that is the reason why the Sith are dangerous"

"Even so, our current technology is still enough to bring devastation and ruin to our enemies" Argos responded back

"But are they enough to stop what the Sith have in store for the galaxy?" Harold questioned the Mechanicus "Why the Sith are still considered Dangerous by me?" He questioned Argos "Even though we have a massive disadvantage in terms of numbers, territory, weapons, resources and what not? It is because, Argos, that they can learn"

Argos raised an eyebrow "learn?"

"Yes, learn" Harold nodded "Learning from their mistakes, and become even more dangerous and stronger than before. Necrons, Dark Eldar, Orks, when we first encountered them, with each battle fought we but failed to triumph over them, but with each battle waged, with each defeat, the Sith would learn from their mistakes, and from those mistakes they grow stronger and more powerful than before. From the encounters and battled with the Dark Eldar, advance sensors, hull upgraded, shields and even special radar that can detect their ships were created, while new tactics were devised to counter that of the Dark Eldar. For the Orks, it's just simple orbital bombardments and superior firepower, but I have heard faint rumours that Platos is working on a virus that can destroy an Ork's fungal reproductive system preventing them from spawning spores when they die, but that is just rumours, Plato and his family own a private army and also a private Industrial Sector after all, and as for the Necrons only more advanced weapons for now, we still struggle against them even to this day"

"I see" Argos nodded in understanding, but he was also awed at the Sith's progression in technology, all because of their progressive defeats that they only become stronger. "So the only way to stop them is to finish them with one strike, overwhelm them essentially"

"It is the only logical way of stopping them, strike them at the heart"

"I never asked you about this, but why are you helping me, more importantly the Imperium by providing such information to us?" Argos asked him as they both began walking once more

"It's because I don't like the Sith Empire for what they had done" Harold answered "And trust me, you don't wanna know why"

"Will I be able to know in the future?" Argos asked Harold

"Perhaps" was Harold's response, signifying that that conversation is done. Both prisoners walked in complete silence, passing by each and every empty prison cell, keeping a close eye on each and every junction that the hallways would diverge left and right. After a few more seconds of walking they finally reached the end of the hallway, which an elevator and a small armory was present.

Harold took out the code cylinder from his pocket and used it to open the door to the armory. "In here" Harold moved Argos inside the armory, the doors closing behind Harold as he entered after Argos

"So what are we doing here?" Argos asked Harold, as he surveyed the array of weapons and armor present in the armory. It wasn't that much, just only rifles and spare sets of armor, with enough rifles to arm two small squads of soldiers and to equip only five men with spare armor.

"So what's the plan of escaping this ship?" Argos asked Harold, who was glancing at the rifles and the set of Sith Trooper armor

"Alright, here's the plan" Harold began relaying his escape plan to Argos "I'll gonna pretend to be one of the guard and escort you as a prisoner, and hopefully if things go perfectly then we can go as far as the hangar"

"Would that plan work?" Argos questioned

"Depends" Harold replied "As long as we don't come across anyone who would take notice" He set down his blaster and began to put on the Sith Trooper armor.

"I hope this plan works" Argos muttered. "But is there a plan B though, just in case?" He asked him

"Yeah, run" Harold simply answered

"...What?"

"This Prison Section is just a few floors up to Hangar 7" Harold explained "We would only need to get close enough and once we reach the distance, we'll just run and get onto one of the Fighters"

"But they would shoot us down if we try to escape using their fighter craft!"

"You got a better idea?" Harold questioned Argos, as he put on the helmet. Argos shook his head no

"Good, then we're doing it then" Harold said in finality "And no buts, it's our only option if you want to save your friend that has the Jedi Holocron"

"Fine" Argos reluctantly agreed "I just have a bad feeling about this"

"Don't suddenly jinx it you fool" Harold glared at him, handing him his cuffs "Now shut up and hold up your hands"

"This isn't going to work" Argos whispered to Harold

"Shut up" Harold whispered back to him "You'll blow our cover"

Just as Harold had said that the elevator bell rang, signifying that they had arrived at a floor. Harold glance over at the floor indicator, showing that they had stopped on floor 8. Not the floor that they were suppose to be at, only two more floors until they had reached the floor with Hangar 7 on it.

"Stay calm" Harold told Argos "Someone's about to join us"

The elevator door parted open revealing a Sith Trooper on the other side, who was waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive. Harold pulled Argos back a bit to allow the trooper to get into the elevator. Yeah, they should really expand their elevator space a bit. The elevator closed once again as soon as the trooper got inside the contraption.

"...Since when did we ever had a Prisoner transfer?" The trooper asked Harold glancing over at him. From the sound of the trooper's voice, it sounded as if he was interrogating him for answers

"Orders came from upstairs" Was Harold's answer, which seem to had satisfied the trooper as he glanced away from them.

"What's the authorization code?"

And then he had to ask for that.

"...oh….uhhh…"

* * *

 **A few moments later…**

The elevator door opened once more, this time on another floor, the floor that Harold and Argos needed to be on, and the first thing that happened was the Sith Trooper, who traveled to the next floor with them instantly collapsing face-forward after receiving a massive beating from Harold and Argos. Lucky for them the hallway was empty of activity otherwise if not then it would have been a lot of trouble for them.

"Quick, put him in that room!" Harold quickly said to Argos, pointing towards a nearby door. Both prisoners carried the unconscious trooper into said nearby room, which turned out to be a small storage room full of crates.

"Now what?" Argos asked him after dumping the body somewhere behind a group of crates of various sizes.

"We continue on with the plan" Harold told him. He glanced around the room, looking for anything of usefulness and sure enough his eyes landed on something that can prove to be more useful than it really is, which sat on top of a cluster of crates waiting to be used, and sure enough by him. "With a bit of a slight alteration"

Harold made his way over to the object of desire and picked it up. It was a small device, no larger than a compass and circular in shape. It had two medium sized buttons on it and smaller buttons on it. He gave the object to Argos, who began inspecting the object given to him

"What is that?" Argos asked Harold him, looking up from the device at the traitor

"A Disguise Matrix" Harold answered "Well an out of date version of it, but still works effectively nonetheless"

"How do I use it?"

"You're supposed to wear it" Harold said, taking the device from Argos and attaching it to the metal part of his shoulder. Once secured on his shoulder, he activated the device,which instantly began changing his appearance from his normal regular appearance to that of a Sith Engineer, shocking Argos at the level of technology displayed before his very eyes.

"Now with this our escape is much more easier" Harold declared with a smile

"This is amazing" Argos muttered in shock and fascination, admiring what was once metallic hands are now camouflaged to look like that of flesh and bone, a miracle working of the device on his shoulder

"You Mechanicus are so keen for new tech" Harold shook his head "Anyways, with that on, you's be able to sneak by them much more easier without raising any alarm bells in people's mind"

"Well, guess

* * *

 **Prison Cells**

"Man it was good to be able to take a break from that" one of the returning guards sighed as he along with the rest of the other guards were returned back to their posts

"Yeah, but it could have been longer" Spoke another of the guards. He turned to his comrade beside him "Don't you agree Kaster?"

"Pretty much" Kaster agreed "The breaks could have been longer, maybe a trip to the canteen perhaps"

"I heard they were making some very special dishes today" Spoke another of the guards

"Where's you heard that from Edmund?" Kaster asked Edmund

"From Daniel obviously" was Edmund's response "And speaking of Daniel" They all arrived at the area where the two prisoner's cell was also located "Where is he?"

"I don't know" Kaster shrugged "Gone to take a piss perhaps, he is after all a heavy drinker"

"True, besides it was his turn to hand over the scrubs to the prisoners anyways" Muttered one of the guards, who was holding the plate of food for the prisoners "Idiot always getting away with crap"

"Well you can blame his drinking problems" Kaster said as he placed his code cylinder onto the keylock and turned it "Besides that, what can we do essentially?" The door opened, and the first thing that greeted Kaster and the other guards was the unconscious and unarmoured form of their missing compatriant

"Welp, there's Daniel" Edmund obviously having to state the obvious

A second later the alarms were triggered

"Uh oh" Harold exclaimed, looking up "That is the alarm"

"They already found out?"

"Seems so" Harold sighed, already formulating a new approach to their plan "New plan then, take this gun" He handed Argos his Blaster "And follow my lead, and don't do anything that would give yourself away"

"Roger that" Argos nodded

* * *

 **Meeting Room**

"What is that noise?" Darth Lupus questioned loudly

"What do you think?" Plato raised an eyebrow "That is the alarms going off, what you never heard of such a thing before?"

Karna growled, already knowing why the alarms were triggered "The Prisoners"

"You have bad prison guards" Plato pointed out the obvious

"Shut it Plato"

The scientist all but pouted "Just saying"

"Come on!" Harold urged Argos to hurry as they both ran side by side towards the hangar. As they ran, they passed by a few squads of Sith Troopers who paid them no mind as they too ran towards their designated stations.

"Don't look, keep moving" Harold told Argos in which he both soon reached Hangar 7, the place that they needed to be, but unfortunately there may be a problem, or two at most and problem took the form of a armoured six-legged machine with one main cannon on top and multiple smaller ones dotted around the walker

"Crap, AT-ATs" Harold cursed, spotting them moving near towards the entrance of the hangar "They really want to cut off all routes of escape for us"

"By using that as an Artillery?" Argos realised

"Well they are walkers after all and not Tanks" Harold corrected him "Despite the fact that they serve that role. That walker however is the most versatile damn thing that you will ever come across on the battlefield"

Harold looked to his left where a group of Supremacy-Class Fighters were stationed "We can't take those, they'll shoot us down with a single hit" His eyes then glanced towards the other fighter that was stationed with them "But that one will do, come on!"

Harold lead Argos towards the said fighter and once they reached the fighter they both entered the fighter.

"Impressive ship" Argos marveled, looking around of the insides of the ship.

"Thanks, but it's not my kind of ship" Harold responded as he got into the Pilot seat "I prefer the TIE/Aggressor, but this will do due to it being a three seater, and the fact that this is actually one of the experimental crafts given to Karna as a gift by Darth Plato himself."

"So you know what this ship does?" Argos asked him

"Nope" Harold shook his head, switching on a few switches in order to activate the starfighter "And that is what we're going to find out today, whilst risking our lives altogether"

"You're crazy"

"Not as crazy as Nitro or Gustav I'm sorry"

With that he took the controls and began to elevate the ship from its docking station. He only got the ship a few feet from its docking area if it were however for something to tug at their escape ship.

"Oh dear" Harold muttered, something that he was supposed to be mindful for came into mind.

"What?"

"The Cable is still attached to our ship"

* * *

 **Control Center, Hangar**

"Sir, an unregistered Starfighter attempted to leave from its docking port"

"It's them" The commanding Officer of Hangar 7's Control Center realised instantly "Alert Lord Karna and stop that ship!"

"Just give a minute!" Harold told Argos as he began pushing some buttons "Just get on the back turret and keep the off me!"

Argos nodded and quickly hopped onto the back turret. Spotting some enemy troops advancing towards them armed with Rocket Launchers through the screen of the turret, he grabbed onto the controls and swiveled the gun at the advancing troops and fired, the shots exploding against their armor, killing those troopers instantly.

He then swiveled the gun towards the next group of enemies and fired more shots at them, sending them flying with severe injuries. Other Sith Troopers who were not hurt by the explosions or were hit fired back at the starfighter, their shots not doing much against its armor.

It was then that Argos noticed from the side of his view of one of the AT-AT walker turning its gun towards them

"Ummm, Harold!?"

"I know, I know!" Harold shouted back, reaching for another button and pressing it "Shields up!" And just in time too, the moment Harold activated the shields, 3 seconds later the walker fired its Main Driver Cannon, however much to the Operator's confusion, the Cannon shot didn't destroy the ship but instead the shot was absorbed?

From inside the starfighter Harold gasped. That shouldnt me right.

"By the Emperor, this ship's shields are strong" Argos gasped

Harold pondered about this, and suddenly came to a conclusion of the shields utilised by this craft. He had only heard rumours about this kind of shielding, as it was part of a secretive experimental project headed by none other than Darth Plato. He only heard sparse information about it, but one piece of information that caught his mind was how it functioned.

Absorption of energy whether Kinetic or Energy based, in order to strengthen shields, repel damage or even charge the ships own systems.

These new shields, that are in-progress would no doubt prove very useful against some of the Imperium's own ship weaponry.

Some of them at least

But then again, once the Sith encounter something new, would instantly produce a countermeasure against it

Unless it is a fast paced, ever consuming swarm that could no doubt consume worlds faster than the Sith's production of a countermeasure against the swarm, then everything's ok for the Sith right now.

"Cable's off" Harold declared as the cable that was attached to the wing of their ship came off, freeing their starfighter. With their ship free, Harold sped out of the Hangar and into outer space and once outside they were greeted with intense quad shards of bright green fire, coming from well positioned automated Anti-Starfighter cannons, positioned outside the entrance of the Hangar.

Harold dipped his TIE/Sentinel down 20 degrees in order to avoid a Heavy Blaster shot that would have no doubt knocked down their shields down by an extensive amount. This is an experimental shielding that they were using after all. Who knows what bugs are still present in the shields.

The starfighter was soon out of range from the ship anti-fighter defenses, but while those defences are no longer able to reach them, the Turbolasers however were not, and right now said weaponry were focused on attempting to take down their face. Harold gritted his teeth as he twist and turned the ship in order to avoid being hit by any of the incoming bright green shards.

"Argos we're about to come close to the _Twilight!_ " Harold warned Argos

"The what!?" Argos shouted back from the back gunner seat

"The Flipping Imperial II Star Destroyer!" Harold shouted. True to his words they were quickly coming in Range of the Star Destroyer's guns. "Get out of the back gun and hop into the front gun!" He ordered the Mechanicus

* * *

 **The Anthelion, Command Bridge**

"Commander Gawain, the prisoners are about to come close to the _Twilight's_ attack range" An operator reported to Gawain, who always took charge of the command deck should Karna not be present

"Tell the Twilight and the other ships that they have full access to engage-"

"By means of starfighters" Gawain and a few of the officers and operators turned to see that Karna had entered the bridge along with two of his Blackguards.

"Sir" Gawain bowed his head

"It'll be a lot more easier to kill them by means of fighters than our own ship cannons, tell the Twilight to mobilise her starfighter core"

"Yes my lord" Gawain obeyed. As Gawain turned to directly relay Karna's orders the door to the bridge parted, revealing Seilah as she entered the bridge. She wore no helmet, revealing black eyes and reddish brown hair to the world

"What's going on?" Seilah asked, tiredness dripping her voice. From the sound of her voice, and her own actions; in which she was rubbing a tired eye with her left hand, she had been asleep for a while, only being awaken by the sound of the alarm going off.

"Prison escape" It was the Blackguard on Karna's left that answered her question "The Mechanicus and your brother"

That instantly woke Seilah up from her tired daze, her tired expression replaced by one of anger

"Perhaps if you had killed him when he had tried to kill Karna back at Eduras, then we won't even be in this mess, oh whatever shall your father say to you next?" The Blackguard mocked her, and then proceeded to mock her even more by means of words and gestures.

This only but fueled Seilah's growing anger. To be blamed just for her foolish brother's own actions, and for her own brother to betray them like that on Eduras. It is not just a stab wound to her pride but to also their family name and honour.

"Jester, enough of your mocking" Karna ordered the Blackguard known as Jester in which he instantly stopped. Karna then turned to look at one of the officers

"Officer, get me Admiral Harada on the line"

"Yes sir"

"They stopped firing!" Argos announced from his position on the front gun. "Thank the Emperor for the attacks has stopped"

"Sorry to say it hasn't" Harold declared "Whenever a ship stopped firing its guns it only means one thing; enemy Starfighters, also known as Fighter craft if you don't know what it means"

"Where?" Argos asked looking around by rotating the gun turret around "I don't see anything"

"You don't have to see them" Harold spoke "You only have to hear them"

True to Harold's words, a faint but fairly roaring-like sounds could be heard from outside, and these sounds all but got louder the more they listened to it.

"Why does it sound like an elephant and a car combined?" Argos questioned, his enhanced hearing, which is due to his bionic implants

"Whats an elephant?" Harold raised an eyebrow. Before Argos could reply back, the curious look on Harold's face was replaced with a grin as he turned back to the controls of the ship and just as he did, the radar rapidly blinked in alarm, revealing said enemy starfighters sent to destroy them on their tail and closing in fast "Anyways, hang on tight!"

With that said he pressed hard on the accelerator increasing their escape craft's speed.

* * *

 **The Anthelion, Bridge**

" _You summon me my lord?"_ The kneeling Hologram of Admiral Harada questioned Karna.

"Darth Plato has given me a task to accomplish for him" Karna began as Harada paid extra attention to his words. "I would have already gone to do so, but unfortunately I two Prisoner's on the loose, I shall leave their fates to you, that should allow me to finally enact my assignment from Plato"

Harada nodded "Yes my lord, your will shall be done"

"The _Twilight_ and the _Concord Dawn_ shall remain with you to guard this world" Karna continued "While additional ships from Plato shall arrive to assist me in his assignment"

"Pardon me from disturbing your speech my lord" Harada began, looking up at Karna "May I?"

"Go on ahead, Admiral" Karna nodded "I'm listening"

"I am curious as to what assignment Plato has asked you to do? Normally he would have done everything by himself and would not leave others to do so"

"True" Karna agreed "With this is a special case, as something else requires his attention"

"And the assignment's objective milord?"

"To steal a Titan"

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's notes: Whew! This Chapter took a while to finish!**

 **The Sith Empire is kinda stronger than before, and this was done deliberately to have them stand on some form of equal playing field when it comes to their grand epic war against the Imperium, but that doesn't mean that they are as strong as the Imperium. The Imperium has a major advantage in terms of power, resources and strength, but the Sith have their own form of advantage against the Imperium in terms of Technological advancements and the fact that they could learn from their mistakes and come out stronger from said mistakes.**

 **If you are wondering if Plato would create that Virus for the Orks? He won't be even given a chance to, and that's spoilers for you all on that.**

 **Anyways, next Chapter will have Karna on his way to Lorn V.**

 **1\. Sith Engineers look exactly like Imperial Engineers, but with some differences in uniform design and colour**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k nor Star Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.

 **Short Notice:** This more of a filler chapter than an actual chapter, but it's necessary to put something before the invasion, and not just jump straight in, besides this gives me an opportunity to give more characterization to some of my characters.

 _ **Chapter 7 - Calm before the Storm**_

* * *

 **Canteen, Level 9, The Anthelion, Hyperspace, an hour before the Invasion**

Loyalty, Obedience and Duty

These words are what make a Soldier of the Sith Empire

These words are what the most utmost important in how a soldier should be, everything else comes after that

These three words, to the belief and thinking of the Sith are what makes a soldier, and Seilah; one of Karna's personal retinue of Blackguard took these words to heart, showing unwavering commitment and loyalty to the Sith, and she would fight for them till the very end.

Now if only her brother could only see the merits and rewards the Sith have in store for those loyal and committed to their cause. Her brother, her most foolish brother, deciding to murder their lord and attempt to flee for his attempted crime, if not for Jester and Liebell to apprehend him. Why her brother decided to betray Lord Karna and even to her, she doesn't know, but she didn't think she would ever find out for as soon as he is captured once more he would surely be executed straight away.

Such is that of his foolish brother.

Whoever was their mother or father his brother surely personifies their foolishness.

They are orphans the both of them, homeless and always hungry and this was before they were even apart of the Sith Empire

No they didn't live on some backwater world that existed within Sith space, the Sith do not appreciate Backwater worlds. Worlds controlled by the Sith are modernly developed and maintained, and should a backwater, non-advance or even a non-sith world be under their control they would rush to convert and change the dynamics of that world to their way and style.

Derdoni, a Hive World located near the edges of the Segmentum Tempestus was one of these worlds, in which the Sith made rapid and dynamic changes to it. But before the changes, Derdoni was but filled with vast continent-spamming cities, with an enormous populations that in which Food very high demand. Even with Food being imported and grown by their own Grain Farms, it was not enough to even feed the entire population of over a Billion, resulting in many dying in the millions, while at the same time, replenishing in the millions.

A World in which it's creatures constantly die but are replaced with more, only to die, and again and again those this cycle repeats over and over…

A Never Ending Cycle

A Never Ending Struggle

A Never Ending Nightmare

She would never forget

In her younger years before joining the Sith Empire, when she and her brother were orphans, she did everything in her power to make sure that she and her little brother survived, even if it includes taking a life, for in this world, only the strong prevail, and the weak simply perish. It was basic survival instincts basically; if you can't adapt to your surroundings, then you are but dead, besides is that not how the world works?

Such is the state of the Imperium of Man, who despite owning nearly ⅔ of the entire milky galaxy, could not properly look after many of the billions of worlds that it has under their control, preferring to prioritize the worlds that they seem important such as Cadia and Krieg, while leaving worlds such as Ultear and Verdun vulnerable to attack, or were left to their own devices without the support from the rest of the Imperium for how long. It still baffles her till this day of how the Imperium is abe to maintain and protect their worlds when their only means of transport is ineffective and slow, and possibly unreliable.

She had always wondered what it would be like to leave this forsaken world behind, leave behind the cruel fate that they have and start a new one.

Once in her life she had seen an Imperial ship high in orbit using a pair of binoculars, so large didn't think that she didn't even need them to even see the massive thing floating in orbit. Seeing the ship so high in orbit had made her think about the possibility of leaving this world with her brother and start again; to leave behind this cruel and terrible life that which they have suffer.

She wanted to be free from her fate, and fate in return answered her call

And that is when the Sith came; in their nigh-inferior, but at the same time highly superior warships engaged the Ships above, while wave after waves of fighter craft and gunships broke through the atmosphere and began attacking the Hive city, through bombing and strafing runs. The swiftness of the assault caused panic and confusion amongst the citizenry and by the time the Planetary Defences managed to organized themselves the enemy had pushed deep into the Hive City.

She and her brother were able to find shelter when the assault began but she chose not to stay there for long, opting instead attempting to hide in one of the buildings, as she feared that staying in the so-called underground protection would end up burying then alive. Miraculously, the building that they both stayed in remained untouched by the onslaught that raged outside between the Sith and the Planetary Defence Forces, however during the ending of the battle, in which the fight had already moved to the center of the Hive City two Sith Heavy Blaster Troopers stumbled upon their hiding spot in accident; with her hugging her baby brother close to her body, like a loving mother would to her child when dead approaches for the both of them.

They took pity on her, that in which she now know from them, and they took her in to be trained as one of them.

She quickly rose up the ranks; going from Private to Sergeant in just a few cycles to Corporal and then Captain a few megacycles later. Her growing reputation and Skill was immediately recognised that she was picked to be the next group of Blackguard to be created, creating the Seilah that now serves as part of Karna's Core of Blackguards and apart of his personal bodyguards.

Now, her foolish brother had decided to go rogue, his crime; the attempt murder of their Master. She could not help but feel quite disappointed when she would visit her brother's cell or when even thinking about him. They were offered a new chance to start and this was how his brother was going to use it? By trying to kill someone? Does her brother not even see? That this is the only way for them to live? No longer shall they suffer from the hunger, the cold and the pain. They have a roof over their heads and a plate of food offered to them, just from being loyalful subjects to the Sith.

The Sith rewards those of Loyalty and Obedience

If only her brother could see it or even be Loyal or Obedient at all, alas her brother is but a fool.

"Your brother is a fool, Seilah" Jester laughed at her, emitting a long sigh from the woman as she try to enjoy her lunch, but unfortunately Jester had to be ruining it for her with his witty and annoying attitude of his. Make no mistake Jester is a capable soldier, but when it comes to free time, in which he doesn't act serious, Jester takes the role of an annoying, but highly amusing Jester, hence his name "Jester"

Jester laughed some more as he pestered and taunted her with insults and jabs, which at this point She wanted nothing more than to either move to another table or just beat the crap out of Jester, who was without his helmet revealing short brown hair and taunting red eyes. But then again, she is risking being berated by Daniella for starting a fight with a fellow Sith Trooper and might even get pestered by Lord Karna about it, so she kept her growing anger in check, but even she is failing to hold in the reins.

Thankfully for her, Jester's friend Simo elbowed his friend in the ribs, prompting him to turn to face him "Jester, please leave Seilah alone" Simo urged him "Your beginning to annoy her"

"But she's not angry Simo" Jester chuckled, pointing a finger at her "See! She's not even looking at me with an angry smile or stuff. Probably her jaws sore cause of using her own-"

"Finish that sentence Jester, and you will not live to fight your first Chaos Marines" Seilah threatened, in which Jester gasped in shock as he held a hand to his heart.

"Huh!? No Space Marine for me to fight!? Oh god no!"

"Then it is wise for you to-"

"Oh whatever should I do!?" He Dramatically declared "For this woman shall claim my life, stripping me from both my sole purpose in life and from what I want! Oh whatever shall I do!?"

"Welp, you can start by stop being a nuisance to people, Jester" It was Edmund who said this as he sat beside Seilah, with both Kaster and Jericho; a Sith Heavy Blaster Trooper sitting with him.

"Hey/Sup Jericho, Edmund, Kaster" Simo and Jester greeted the new arrivals "How's Daniel?" Jester asked Edmund

"He's fine" Edmund responded "He just knocked out, nothing more"

"Well that's good!" Jester grinned "At least nothing very important were broken, such as his dick"

Everyone on the table sighed, with Simo facepalming at his friend's words while Kaster breathed out a "Fuck sake", his hand massaging his forehead

"And why are you mentioning that?" Kaster questioned him in which Jester shrugged in response, making the young grenadier sigh heavily in response.

Simo coughed, getting their attention "Anyways" he began "We will be reaching Lorn V in just an hour, anyone know of the battle plan, as in the plan to land on the planet, besides the main objective?"

"Why secure the Titan obviously" Jester laughed in amusement, prompting everyone at the table to look at him. He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand "Alright, I'll stop acting like a fool, for now" When he said this, his tone changed from playful to serious "The plan, is to strike hard. Lorn V is being contested according to Sith Probes reports by Orks, Chaos Marines and now the Imperial Guard. When those forces clash, that would be our que to launch a surprise attack on all three forces; Starfighters would cause havoc, followed by our transports that will land troops and equipment down with us, and once we secure a nice base of operations there we should be able to start pushing towards the Titan"

"Grab them by the reins before they could act" Jericho nodded "I like it"

"Naw, it's more like grab them by the pussy before they would squeal for me" Jester's voice suddenly reverted back into his playful, taunting tone from earlier as he said this.

"Goddamnit Jester" Simo sighed, shaking his head at his friend "Enough with that"

"Forget it" Seilah spoke "He'll keep going, no matter how many times you tell him that"

"Ignoring Jester's remark for now" Edmund drawled "How will our Ships get past the Imperium Fleet in orbit?"

"Well, we are going to keep them busy after all" Jericho was the one who spoke this time "Besides, they won't notice us since they would be concentrated more on fighting our Destroyers and stuff"

"But for how long though?" Kaster questioned "Imperial-IIs, as heavily armed as they can be, don't possess the raw firepower of one Imperium Cruiser, only our Super Star Destroyer is able to possess the most firepower, better yet withstand it at least. We have yet to get new ships like the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyers or even the Imperious-Class Star Destroyers, whose armaments and shieldings are superior than what we currently have"

"True that" nodded Edmund "Only question is when are we getting them?"

"I'd say it'll come round when they are finished making the new AT Walkers" Jester guessed "Besides, it happened last time with the Imperial-II when it came out"

Jericho shrugged "We'll just never know until we hear about it"

Their chat amongst themselves, had allowed Seilah to finish her meal, without any form of interruption from either side. Once she completed her meal she immediately got up from her seat, empty plate in hand, getting the attention of the others

"Where you off to this early Seilah?" Jester asked her with a smile

"That's none of your business, Jester" Seilah narrowed her eyes at Jester, who pouted at the look she was giving to him.

"Leave her alone I said Jester" Simo reminded him again, as Seilah placed her helmet back on, and began walking towards a conveyor belt that leads towards the kitchen. "She has her own private business to do"

"Yar, yar" Jester waved him off, getting up from his seat "I'm off to get more food" With that said he took his leave, only in an opposite direction.

After having done, handing her plate, Seilah proceeded to make her way out of the Canteen and into the much busy hallway of the Anthelion.

Seilah traversed her way through the busy hallway, packed with troopers moving to and fro from one location to their next.

Everyone is preparing for the invasion, that which she can see. They only have an hour left till they emerge from Hyperspace and right over the Icy World of Lorn V. The activity that is present in the hallway would but pale in comparison to what is transpiring in the hangars. She could imagine Pilots making adjustments and modifications to their starfighters, with Engineers also doing the same to their vehicles.

No sooner than they emerge from Hyperspace, the instant that they will launch it.

This will be but a test to fully see if the Sith are capable of standing up to the Imperium's might, and should it be so then their Invasion Plan could commence. That is another reason behind this invasion; as well as claiming the Titan from Imperium hands. She can only hope that they can stand up to them with their current strength and power.

It is not as if she did not believe that the Sith could not stand up to the Imperium of Man, in their own terms and rules they can decimate the Imperium's forces, but for how long is the question? That is a question that longs to be answered.

Eldar, Tau and Ork they can handle fine, but it is the Necrons, and possibly the Imperium, if they had overly-underestimated the Imperium as they are, then they would suffer heavy consequences for their own arrogance and belief.

But even though, the Sith have changed, and that is according to their history. If the Sith were as they were before their change, she didn't think they would have lasted a few years deep in unknown territory, attempting to rebuild all whilst surrounded by slumbering Necrons and raiding Ork and Dark Eldar. She was so deep within her thoughts that she didn't carefully watch where she was going and ended up bumping into a Sith Heavy Blaster Trooper, who silently gave her a glare from under his helmet and continued to make his way towards his destination, not even bothering to even say something to her about it.

"Having trouble navigating your way, newby?" A voice mocked her from behind. Seilah had to suppress an irritated groan, as she turn to face the one person that she had hope that she wouldn't want to see for a while

Natasha Durane, another member of Karna's Blackguard Retinue, and someone that she doesn't like.

Natasha stood taller than even herself, at a height of 6'5, and has reddish brown flowing hair and black eyes; eyes that held experience and knowledge, but more importantly held the same coldness as any of the Sith Troopers that she knew of. She was the oldest of Karna's Retinue, having to had served at first the Emperor, before being sent to serve Karna as part of his Retinue when the Praetorian Guard became active, and this was even before she officially became a Blackguard herself, possibly even before the Invasion of her own homeworld.

The reason of her hatred towards Natasha was the fact that she thinks of herself as superior to her; possibly due to having cybernetic implants for her arms and legs, all the while thinking of her as inferior, and that reason might be due to her origins as a citizen of the Imperium, not that she even had an Imperium citizenship to begin with. She clearly thinks highly of herself, and anyone who is from Sith Space, and those that aren't as inferior trash; who came from a backwater world just so that they can have something proper to eat. There are many other reasons why, but she won't delve that far but besides that, she isn't the only one who would taunt and mock her of her status as an outsider. Some of the other military personnel including Officers would also mock and taunt those who came from outside Sith Space; but their voices go unheard by the Sith, which Seilah is thankful off. At least they care for their troops; no matter what background they come from, that she can gladly follow.

"Hello Natasha" Seilah greeted the woman, eyes narrowed "I see you have awoken from your Cryo-stasis"

"It was a lovely nap" Natasha smiled, as she began stretching herself "but unfortunately, Cryo-stasis isn't gonna sate my lust for battle. The battlefield is my home anyways"

"Watch your tongue, Natasha" Seilah warned her "Or you might end up as a lackey for the Blood God" She reminded her, much to the disgust of Natasha who shivered

"Gruesome tendencies such as his, are not my forte, dear newby" Natasha waved Seilah off "I'd rather choose Malal than any of the Main Chaos Gods"

"Whatever" Seilah shrugged "Your choice anyways, it's your life" She is surprised that Natasha wasn't going to start insulting her like she always does to outsiders, but then again she did came out from cryo-stasis, so she her mind wouldn't be concentrating that much as it adjust itself, that she believed.

"So how is our dear young candidate to the Throne, Ms Newby?" Natasha asked Seilah, a hand on her hip "No longer an Heir but an Emperor now?"

Seilah shook her head "No not yet, but it won't be long though, that I can assure you"

"Time can only tell us if the Emperor is ready to step down or not" Natasha responded "But besides that, mind showing me the way to the shooting range perhaps?"

"Go find it yourself" Seilah sassed, turning around and began walking off "I have better shit to do". She has other stuff to do besides showing Natasha where

"Your no fun~" Natasha sighed shaking her head "But I guess it can't be helped, guess I'll go tk it myself" She turned on her heel and began walking towards the shooting range "not that I needed your help or anything"

She muttered under her breath "Filth"

Unknown to Natasha, her words did not go unheard by Seilah, who gritted her teeth in suppressed anger

* * *

 **Training Field, level 9, Anthelion**

After a short while of walking, Seilah arrived at one of the many training fields that are built within the Super Star Destroyer itself, with the fields located at different levels, not that she counted how many, but there are many training fields that she knows. Once arriving at her destination she was greeted with the sight of her master; Darth Karna, who was currently dueling two Sith Warriors; both weilding a standard red lightsaber, while her master wielded a lightsaber of ancient lightsaber; a crossguard lightsaber if she remembered.

Not wanting to disturb her master's training, she took a seat on a nearby bench and watched the duel all while waiting patiently for them to finish.

She watched as her master locked blades with both of his opponent, but the locking didn't last as both his opponent disengaged and both attempted to use _**Force Push**_ on him, which Karna retaliated by using the same power in response. Both sides struggled against one another and in the end, both sides were violently propelled them back as a result from the build-up of telekinesis energy. Karna quickly regained his bearings midair and landed perfectly on his feet, using the force to cushion his landing, with his opponents doing the same before charging at Karna with reckless abandon. Karna merely grinned and reactivated his lightsaber and gladly locked blades with both of them once more.

Both parties disengaged from the lock; with Karna burying his boot into one of the Warrior's stomach before blocking the other's swing with his own lightsaber. The warrior who he kicked quickly recovered and attempted to bisect him in half but Karna quickly saw this and moved not only his own lightsaber but his opponent's as well in order to block the initial strike, but before Karna could do anything in response the one that tried to bisect him performed a Force Push on him, sending him flying into the air. The warrior's force maneuver was followed suite by his partner throwing his lightsaber at Karna, like a boomerang as Seilah could describe it.

The lightsaber twirled in the air and towards Karna with frightening speed, and Karna thanks to his fast reflexes swung at the lightsaber, knocking it to the ground. Karna landed down and quickly extended his arm in order to pick up the lightsaber with _**Force Pull**_ but he was slow in his efforts, and the lightsaber was recovered by his opponent, who jumped towards him with great distance thanks to the manipulation of the Force once more.

Lightsaber in hand once more he swung down hard against Karna's Lightsaber; in which Karna raised his lightsaber above him in order to block his opponent. His opponent twirled and swiveled his swings; switching between different Lightsaber forms in order to confuse Karna, but Karna saw through this and kept up a defensive form, deflecting and blocking each attack with ease. It was when his opponent switched forms once more did he found an opening in his attacks, and just as his opponent went for a jab Karna stepped to the side and grabbing his wrist, he headbutted him, resulting in him both stumbling back and losing grip on his lightsaber. Karna then proceeded to send him flying with a powerful Force Push that blasted the Sith Warrior into a pile of weapon caches nearby.

While Seilah watched her lord duel the remaining Sith Warrior, she was joined by Kaster, who had finished eating his lunch in the Canteen.

"Hello, Kaster" Seilah greeted the young grenadier, who nodded back in response. He was wearing his helmet again so Seilah wouldn't be able to make out his facial expressions from him.

"Seilah" Kaster greeted back. He settled his E-17 Blaster Rifle down onto a wall as he properly adjusted himself on the side of the bench that he is sitting on "Is our lord nearly finished his brawl?"

"Almost" Seilah answered "Give him 5 seconds"

Before Kaster could even begin to count both he and Seilah duck their heads down as the Sith Warrior that Karna fought flew over their heads.

"Make that 1" Kaster chuckled. Both he and Seilah got up from their seat and walked towards Karna who was handed back the stolen lightsaber to the first warrior that he defeated

"Next time should one do such a thing never, lose your grip" Karna sternly told the warrior "And your grip on the blade was lose, tighten it next time, if you ever live for a next time"

"Y-yes my lord" The Warrior, who Seilah heard through its mask was a female, bowed "It won't happen again"

"Good" Karna nodded "Now get your friend out of here" He nudged his head to her fallen companion. The Warrior nodded as she quickly left his presence.

"Seilah, Kaster" Karna then turned his attention to the two Blackguards who both bowed. He raised an eyebrow at Kaster's presence. He remember clearly that he was only asked for Seilah minutes ago and not Kaster.

"Master" they both replied

"I see you have finished your Lunch" Karna glance at both of them before sighing "That is not relevant. What is, is that is everything prepared for the initial invasion?"

"Yes my lord" Seilah nodded "All preparations are done. They only await your command"

"Good" Karna nodded. He then turn to Kaster "I don't remember asking you to be here after Lunch"

"Forgive me my lord" Kaster began "But Daniela asked me to inform you that Plato is on the line"

"I see" Karna nodded "I will go and talk to him in private then. Until then be prepared, for the invasion is about to begin very soon"

"Yes my lord"

* * *

 **END**

 **Next Update - Overlord of Monster Girls**


	9. Chapter 75

**Damn it has been a while since I've written a Chapter for this Fanfic, and think its time I should. I present to you all a new Chapter for** _ **Sith Reborn;**_ **to basically tell you that this story isn't dead. Not in the slightest!**

 **Anyways, hope you'll enjoy reading this Chapter, and if you have questions about it, feel free to ask me about it.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier:** The Invasion shall fully begin at the end of this Chapter. For now, it's just some small screentime with Plato.

 **You're Normal Sheevite:** I will keep that in mind for future chapters. Speaking of what you said, let's say we should have warned a certain scientist about it.

 **Biolaj1998:** Thanks for pointing quite a lot of things out. As you said with the Custodes and Blackguard, yeah maybe I should tone them down a bit to be not that good as Custodes.

* * *

" _ **In a dark place we find ourselves, and a little more knowledge lights our way."**_

 _ **~ Revenge of the Sith**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7.5**_

* * *

 **Sareisa Minor, Lesser Hyperion Region, Hyperious Region**

Plato Archimedes sighed boredly. His fingers tapping the cool silver metal armrest of his seat.

His transmission with Karna had ended not long ago. They mainly discussed what to do after Karna's assault on Lorn V, which isn't that much. Not much had gone into the subject. They should be talking about this with the others, and not amongst themselves only.

They just had to be off doing their own things when it happened. Darth Kaiser is somewhere in the Segmentum Pacificus with his vanguard fleet, fighting who knows who. While Darth Serena; Karna's sister, is currently in the Segmentum Ultima, manipulating others to the advantage and whim of the Sith Empire.

It doesn't really matter though, cause, in the end, it is their loss. A well-structured plan for the aftermath of current events was more important than bringing ruin to Imperial Worlds or the bribery and trickery of the Imperium's enemies.

And while they go do just that, he, himself is left to oversee the development of certain Sith project in this system.

Alas, such a boring thing to do. Overseeing a project, such a thing is different compared with actually taking part in the project's development. However, he cannot do so for this project as he is missing a key component for it, which is why Karna was given his task in the first place.

The only thing he can do is to just see how it is developing. It is such a daunting task after all; converting an entire planet into a weapon of fear and mass destruction. The sheer amount of resources and manpower needed for this project is extreme. For some of the other Siths, it is considered to be a waste of resources, however, he assured them that such a daunting and taxing project would be worth the resources in the end.

Speaking of projects…

Plato's mind wandered to the status of his other projects. Project _Devastation_ is still under development as well as the development of the Railgun. He sighed. There is just so much to do and to give the young scientist more stuff to work on, he has at least more than 100 projects currently in development.

That's just too much in his opinion, even for his own standards. He blamed this entire thing on his father, his early departure just had to leave him with unfinished work. Maybe if he hadn't had his head bit off whilst studying a Squiggoth in Beradost II. Plato sighed once more. Perhaps then he wouldn't have to deal with this shit...

Plato was driven from his thoughts when the doors slid open and a tall trooper in black armor entered.

"Lord Plato" The trooper addressed Plato, kneeling before him.

"Speak, soldier" Plato ordered. "What brings you here to disturb my alone time?"

"Forgive me my lord" the trooper apologized "I come with news of General Hannibal's arrival to the Sareisa System. He has slain and brought you the corpses of the Lamenters as you requested"

"And why not tell me this by holo-con instead of bringing yourself before me?"

"Forgive me my lord but the holo-cons systems are currently being maintained right now"

"Hmmm, I see" Plato nodded "Your answer is logical"

"Thank you, my lord, the General's shuttle is designated for landing pad 9"

"Thank you" Plato nodded, slowly getting up from his seat. "Now run along now Death trooper. Your purpose here is complete"

"As you wish my lord"

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's note;**

 **This chapter isn't that much and I apologize for it. Next chapter is where not only will there be more words but also more action as well.**

 **Also if I can, I'm gonna try and make a Codex for the Sith Empire. To give you all a better understanding and view on the Sith.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you at least satisfied for now with this.**

* * *

 **Sareisa Minor -** A located within the Lesser Hyperion Region, this world is a Binary Planet; that it and its other; Sareisa Prime both share the exact same mass and orbit each other. It is Sareisa Prime that which is being converted into an engine of war, while Sareisa Minor has a research facility on its icy surface.


End file.
